Anonymous
by SailorAnonymousZ
Summary: Plain old Annie Mouses was a California girl who never was that special, except for the strange dreams that she had. But what happens when those dreams come true?
1. Prologue

The Star Seeds had been returned to their rightful planets and soon everyone was back in their bodies. There was once again peace in the galaxies...or so was thought by all.

Two women walked side by side in a long coridor. Suddenly the taller of the two felt a strange wave. She had never felt a feeling like this before. And then she realized what she was feeling.

"I feel it." The woman stopped dead in her tracks. "She is ready to be awakened."

"Who, Seiyoku?" asked the other woman standing next to her.

"My counterpart," Seiyoku answered. "On Earth."

"So the danger is not over?" the other woman said. "Then you should go. I'll tell everyone you've just gone on...a vacation."

"Oh, but I miss the Starlights so much," Seiyoku pleaded. "I haven't seen them since before the attacks. Please, Princess Kakyuu, tell me I can just see them before I go."

"I'm sorry," the Princess said. "But it would be better if you just go now. You never know when it may happen and she may need your help."

"I guess you're right," Seiyoku said. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Annie," the Princess replied. "Mouses Annie. She lives in America. I think the state she resigns in is called California. You will have to follow her everywhere but not let yourself be seen. You will travel as light energy. Invisible light energy. Only show your true self if there is extreme danger. But when you change from light energy to human form you will have to recharge your powers for about a week."

"Hai, Princess," Seiyoku bowed her head. "Wa cateru."


	2. Meet Annie

I woke up from my strange dream. I had been having it for a while. I tried to pay attention as much as I could so that I could try to understand what it meant but I just couldn't find the meaning. I knew that there was a Princess Kakyuu that the Starlights hung around with but never a Seiyoku or whatever. And I never saw the face of this Seiyoku so I can't tell who she is. And what do they mean by awakened? I had other dreams that were strangely real like this one about me becoming 'Sailor Anonymous'. Maybe they meant I would become her. But I doubted it.

I knew all about the Sailor senshi. I was watching the news for homework one night and news flash came on talking about a girl in Japan called Sailor Moon who had saved people from a strange creature that day. I was fascinated and my teacher assigned me to learn all I could about her. Eventually, an anonymous person started to give information about Sailor Moon and all her comrades and from then on I was hooked, finding out everything I could about these strange heroes.

I stopped thinking and decided to downstairs and see what was for breakfast. But when my dad said those fatal words I forgot all about how hungry I was.

"YOU WHAT!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I got transfered to Tokyo, Japan. I thought you would be happy!" my dad said. He had gotten a promotion and the area he now had to work in was in Tokyo. Now for a 16 year old, American girl to have to move out of her state is bad enough, but the country! The continent! This was going a little too far. It's not like I was moving to New Jersey or Oregon or Canada. I HAD TO MOVE SO FAR MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE TO GO ON A PLANE TO VISIT ME!! This was unacceptable.

"Dad! I'm 16, I have friends, a life, and a reputation. You can't just yank me out of all that to go to another world!!" I tried to explain. Hopefully my truthful reasoning would be enough to make him understand my side of this debate. Unfortunatly I was not so lucky.

"Annie, if I don't take this job I'll be fired. Now it's your choice. You either move to Japan with the family, move into one of your friend's houses, or force me to get fired and we live on foodstamps."

Well, I couldn't really argue with that. I had no choice but to go. I knew none of my friends parent's would be able to adopt me because all my friends had three or four little siblings and I didn't want to live on foodstamps so we packed up and left three months later.

Saying goodbye wasn't easy. Laura, Beatrice and Margaret were all going to miss me a lot. Sure, I could email and IM them but it's not like seeing them. Each of them gave me big hugs and made sure that I gave them my new address and phone number. I was really going to miss good old San Fran.

Then I realized that I didn't know any Japanese!! Ididn't know how well they knew English over there, but my dad claimed that most people spoke English fluently due to their jobs. I couldn't yet support that statement though.

We moved to my new house in late August so school would be starting soon. I thought about how hard it was going to be to fit in. I wondered if I would live near anyone my age, or if any of them liked the Three Lights, who was a big idol group over there, or if I would even be able to understand the teacher.

Luckily for me, my new next door neighboor was exactly my age. She was 16 just like me. She had long blonde hair in pig-tails and at the top of her head were two buns on either side that looked like dumplings. As we were unpacking the moving van, she came over and introduced herself.

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." Me and my parents stared blankly at her.

"Oh! You're American! Sorry. What I was saying was, hi I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you," she spoke English this time. It was heavily accented but at least I could understand her.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said. "My name is Annie Mouses."

"Well, why don't you come over to my house for the afternoon. The plane ride here must have been long. My mom makes great cookies." Tempted by the sweets after the long journey, I accepted.

"So what brings you to Tokyo?" Usagi asked when we got to her room.

"My dad got a promotion that transfered him here. That's great and all but I can't see my friends anymore." I replied.

"Oh. That's ok. We can be friends!" she said cheerily. I was glad to hear that. I was going to need all the English speaking friends I could get.

For a while we talked about all kinds of things like embarassing moments and our childhood. Then I was looking around her room and spotted two picture frames on her dresser. One was of Usagi and a guy, probably her boyfriend, and another with her and another guy. In the former, Usagi was squeezing the guy's arm ad resting her head on him. She looked thrilled to be with him. In the latter, the guy had his arm draped over Usagi's shoulder. He held up a peace sign on his other hand and had a big smile on face. Usagi wore the kind of face that showed that you cared deeply for the person but they tended to get on your nerves. Then, on close inspection I realized just who was in the second picture.

"Seiya!!!!!!!" I shouted. That's right. My new friend Usagi Tsukino had a picture of her and Kou Seiya, LEAD SINGER OF THE THREE LIGHTS, on her bedroom dresser!!!!!!!! "OH MY GOSH WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?!?"

When I asked this, Usagi got a strange look on her face and then answered, "Oh he went to school with us last year." I was surprised she sounded so calm while she was telling me this.

I was a HUGE fan of the Three Lights. They were my favorite singers of all time. They sang a few songs but my favorite was their signature song Nagareboshi He (or Falling Star) which was about a lost princess. They had English songs but their original sound was a lot better. Of course I think you can guess who my favorite of the group was. Hint: His name starts with an 'S' and he is the lead singer and he is cute and he has long black hair... ^-^

I said to Usagi, "You don't seem too thrilled about it. If I were you I would treasure that photo and guard it with my life! Why so down?"

"Well," Usagi started, "It's really hard to think about Seiya since he and the rest of the Three Lights...moved away. We were really close and in all that was going on during...school and life and everything, Seiya was a best friend to me."

"Oh, I had no idea," I said sympathetically, "Do you have any idea at all where they moved to?" I really wanted to know. I mean it's not like they could have left this planet so it wouldn't be impossible to try to find them and maybe I could take Usagi to see him. Little did I know.

"Well, I know one thing," Usagi said, "And that's that it's impossilbe to visit them." Her eyes shifted to her dresser where there was a little pink brooch shaped like a bear with a moon on the stomach. It was cute but the look in her eyes showed that it had sentimental meaning to her. Tears welled up in the bottom of her eyes so I quickly changed the subject to get her mood up.

"So who's that?" I asked pointing to the other picture on her dresser. The guy she was with there looked nice and I could see by the look on Usagi's face in the picture that they were very close also.

"Oh!" Usagi said in a sort of rejuvinated way. Changing the subject works every time. "That's Mamo-chan, my boyfriend. His full name is Mamoru Chiba but I like Mamo-chan better. He went to study abroad in America last year but he came home for the summer and is going back during the year."

"So he's older than-" I started to say but Usagi interupted with a scream.

Suddenly she started speaking rapidly in Japanese. I heard her say something about Mamoru then she turned to me to say in a calmer English, "Oh, I was supposed to meet Mamo-chan in the park a half hour ago and I'm just so freaked out that he's going to be so mad at me!!!"

"Well, I guess I'll leave then." I said kind of glum. I should have left anyway. There was a lot of unpacking to be done. But Usagi wouldn't let me leave. First she asked me for my opinion on her outfit and then she asked me what jewelry and perfume she should wear.

"You should come with me Annie-san," Usagi said when she was sure she was ready to go. "You could make two friends in one day. Mamo-chan is easy to make friends with."

Well I just couldn't refuse. As long as he spoke English I could be friends with him. Sailor Moon taught the world that everyone could understand each other despite everything, and I strongly believed this concept.

"Ok, sure. I'll go. But are you sure? I mean it is your date." It was true what I said. I didn't want to intrude on a romantic situation.

"Oh, it's totally ok. Now let's go before I'm even later," Usagi said very rushed. I could see that despite the nice person that Usagi was there was a flake underneath. This I could relate to.

"Ok, let's go!"

When we came to the park we saw Mamoru sitting on a bench. "Usako!" he said, "Who's your friend?"

"Mamo-chan! Sorry I'm late," Usagi replied with a quick bow of her head to Mamoru. "This is my new friend Annie who moved here from America today."

"Nice to meet you Annie-san," Mamoru said nicely. I guess Usagi was right about that. He was a nice guy. You could just see it in his eyes. That and...something else...

"Likewise, Mamoru," I replied politely. I bowed but I guess for too long because Usagi started to jab me with her elbow. So I stood up straight kind of embarresed.

"You'll get used to it Annie-san," Mamoru said.

Then I started to hear this very soft beeping sound like a pager or somthing and Usagi looked at her wrist. "Uh oh," she said and she looked at Mamoru. She turned around and started talking in Japanese to her wrist. Then she and Mamoru nodded to each other with determined faces. Usagi turned to me and said, "Do you mind if we leave, like, right now?"

"No not at all," I said kind of disapointed. I thought this would be my chance to see some of the wonderful city of Tokyo but if Mamoru and Usagi had private business to attened to then I had to let them go. We could go exploring some other time.

"Thanks so much! See you around!" Usagi replied as she and Mamoru ran off. I watched them until they were out of sight. Then I turned to go, but something inside me told me to go and follow them. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't resist the urge so I went.

I followed them down and up all sorts of places. Mamoru and Usagi turned up one street and they climbed up the stairs to a small temple. I folowed them up and hid in a bush.

Up there, there were 10 girls. The seven taller ones were standing in the back and the three smaller were in front. I looked at each one and felt that I had seen them somewhere before. One had long blonde hair with a large red bow at the top, one had brown hair in a pony-tail, one had long black hair, one had short blue hair, one had short blonde hair, one had shoulder-length wavy blue hair, and one had long very dark green hair with a small bun on the back of head with the rest of her hair flowing down. In front of them, one had pink hair in the same style as Usagi only with shorter hair, one had shoulder-length black hair, and one, who looked about two, had red hair in the same style as Usagi's also only with curly-cues instead of pig-tails and hearts instead of dumplings.

Usagi went up to the girls and asked started talking in Japanese.

The girl with the blue hair answered.

Usagi spoke again. My biggest problem in Japan: When people didn't want me to know something they spoke Japanese.

The short blonde haired girl then said something.

So familiar...they all looked like people that I had seen somewhere before. And when Usagi said, "Mina, henshin!" everything became clear.

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Saturn Planet Power..."

"Uranus Planet Power..."

"Neptune Planet Power..." "Pluto Planet Power..."

"Moon Crisis..."

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"Make UP!" they shouted in usnison. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched them transform. It was something I would never they were transfomed Mamoru took out a rose, gave it a sniff, and became Tuxedo Kamen.

I couldn't just stop following them here. I had to see where they were going. I followed them until they stopped at some street. When we reached there we could all tell who the enemy was. He was floating and wearing a black business suit.

"Ah, Sailor senshi. Boku wa Xyoz." He continued to speak in an evil tone with a sinister laugh at the end.

Sailor Moon started shouting at the person. Then she began an introduction. "Aito sagino!"

"Sailor Bishousho Senshi!" shouted the rest of the senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon. "Tsukini kawaite, ohshokyo!"

Xyoz spoke again beginning with another laugh.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted and in a flash of fire, Mars's Flame Sniper flew through the air.

"World Shaking!" shouted Uranus at the same time that Neptune said, "Deep Submurge!" and Pluto said, "Dead Scream!" The three outer senshi's and Mars's attack hit Xyoz directly and I thought it was already over.

"Sailor Moon!" everyone said at once. Sailor Moon stepped forward with her tier."Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" shouted Sailor Moon as she waved her tier around.

But lo and behold nothing happened! I was shocked. The only time Sailor Moon's tier didn't work was on Galaxia. "Oh no!" I said quietly. But not quietly enough because Xyoz spotted me.

"Eh? Nani sore? Daredomo?" Obviously he was asking who I was. I wasn't about to answer so I just stood to run.

Suddenly a bubble surrounded me and lifted me up to Xyoz's height. Then I felt a zap go through me and I screamed. I then felt hatred and anger like never before. All I wanted to do was destroy eveything! It was way too wierd. But there was nothing I could do about it.

"Star Serious Laser!" was the next thing I heard and I was back on the ground with all my emotions back. I looked up to see the one who saved me but I couldn't hold my head up. I layed down and looked from an upside down point of view.

"Yoru no kurai amistu ranuite..." said one voice.

"...jiuno taiki kakerukeru," said another.

"Mistuno seinaru nagareboshi," finished the last voice.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights," they said in unison. "Stage on!"

"Sailor Starlights," I whispered. They were the allies who helped the Sailor Senshi of this planet in the war with Galaxia. At first they hadn't seen like they wanted to help but in the end they protected Sailor Moon and helped her.

I noticed a look on Sailor Moon's face that was like the look of someone who had just seen a ghost. It seemed like she didn't believe that they were here even though they were.

They jumped down from where they were standing and joined the group of senshi. Fighter looked at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon couldn't take her eyes off of Fighter. _Where have I seen Fighter before...?_ I thought.

Then Tuxedo Kamen picked me up and said, "I'll take her back to the temple. You keep fighting."

Sailor Moon was barely loud enough to be heard when she said, "Ok." She was in shock for some reason. At first I thought it was because she couldn't believe her tier didn't work but I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things that day. And was going to be wrong for a long time to come.

Tuxedo Kamen took me back to the temple and laid me on a bed. At the temple I met Luna, Artemis, and Diana the three cats. Luna had dark fur, Artemis had white fur and Diana had a mix in between. I guessed she was their daugther. All of them had a cresent moon on their forehead.

I wished that this was a dream and I would wake up in my new bed. Or better, in my American bed.

"I wish I could be a Sailor Soldier and be able to help the other senshi. I've always wanted to know what it's like to be part of the senshi," I said. I always dreamed that I was a Sailor Senshi. It was one of my deepest darkest secrets and dreams.

"Well I think your dream is about to come true," and this is really wierd to say but, Luna said. That's right, Luna the cat. And in perfect English.

"Yo...yo...you can ta...ta...talk!?!?" I said in shock.

"Yes we can," said Artemis, "And it looks like your going to learn more than that. See that sign on your forehead?" He notioned my forehead with his nose.

"No..." I replied. Then I looked at the mirror in the room. There was a magenta 'A' in the center of my forehead. "OH NO! That guy did something to me!!!!"

"No, no you're ok," said Diana. "You're just a Sailor Senshi like you said you wanted to be."

Now I knew it was a dream. I would dream that someone would tell me that I was a Sailor Senshi. They would say something like, 'You are Sailor Anonymous, the senshi of something-or-other.'

"You are Sailor Anonymous," said Luna. "At least that's what your sign says."

And I knew it right there and then that it was just another of my crazy fantasies. "Please just wake me up now. After the Sailor Anonymous part I know what happens. You give me the locket, I transform and then it's all over," I said dissapointed.

"I think not," said Luna. Then she jumped on me and scratched me.

"YOW!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed. But amazingly enough I remained where I was. "Huh?? Why didn't I appear in my bed? WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?"

"Like Luna said you are Sailor Anonymous," said Artemis. "You are destined to fight on the side of justice with all the other Sailors."

"Oh...my...gosh" I said exasperated.

"You have to go and fight. The senshi are going to need your help," said Luna. And with that she did a blackflip in the air and a locket appeared on the bed, just like the one in my dreams.

I grabbed the locket. "I know what to say. Anonymous Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" In a flash of light and color I was transformed into Sailor Anonymous like in my dreams. My costume had a magenta skirt, bow, tiara jewel, boots and collar.

"Well you and Tuxedo Kamen better get going. The girls are in need," Artemis said.

"Good luck," said Diana and Luna at the same time, and on that note we left. Tuxedo Kamen led the way, because I didn't know the way yet.

When we got there everyone stared at me. "Tuxedo Kamen, you're back!" called Sailor Moon. "And who are you?" She pointed at me. I guessed it was time to introduce myself.

"I have no planet as my guardian diety, but I am Sailor Anonymous. I am all for love and if your not on my side then I'll punish you in the name of...something I haven't yet figured out," I called. "Wow! That came out of no where."

"Sailor Anonymous!? Another senshi?" Sailor Moon was confused. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Sailor Anonymous, use your powers."

"Ok," I said. I felt a wave of something strange come over me. I started to do all kinds of cool moves and I said, "Unknown Power Beam!" In a flash of magenta light the beam hit Xyoz hard and knocked him out.

"Anonymous Occluded Blast!" I yelled as a follow up attack. A magenta wind almost blew Xyoz away.

Xyoz lay on the ground. "Now Sailor Moon!" I called. But at first Sailor Moon just stood there wondering if she should use it because it failed last time. "Sailor Moon you better see if your tier will work now before Xyoz wakes up again."

"Ok," Sailor Moon said discouraged. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" A light shone from the end of the tier but it was no use. Xyoz was completely unharmed.

I was so mad that we couldn't beat this guy. Suddenly a transformation pen appeared before me. "Use this," a mysterious voice said, "by shouting Psuedo Crisis Metamophisis."

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked rather scared.

"There's no time to explain," the voice answered. "Just do as I say!"

Well this seemed like our last hope, so I shouted, "PSUEDO CRISIS METAMORPHISIS!!" I was transformed into a different Sailor senshi. I had a costume similar to Sailor Moon's except still in my purple theme. Poofy sleeves, long gloves, layered skirt. Then my locket came off of me and grew into a tier similar to Sailor Moon's. My locket was replaced with small gold heart brooch.

"Sailor Psuedo!" shouted Sailor Star Fighter in shock. "You're here?" I guess I looked puzzled because then she said, "There's no time to explain the past now. Quickly, attack Xyoz."

"No wonder she was missing when we came back to Kinmoku," Sailor Star Healer said.

"Ok...sure," I said not knowing exactly what to do. Then I grabbed the tier in front of me. "Ok let's do this! Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!!" I shouted. I watched as a blinding light hit Xyoz hard. He lay there for a minute, very still. Then he got up and cursed.

He began to shout in Japanese and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What did he just say?" I asked confused.

"Something along the lines of, 'I'll be back you Sailor brats! This is definitely not over! THE UNKNOWNIVERSE WILL PREVAIL!!!!!!!!'" replied Maker.

"Well, let's go back to the temple," said Sailor Moon depressed, surprised, and in a strange way defeated at once. "We've got a lot of explaining to do."


	3. Discoveries

When we returned to the temple I discovered some of the most amazing things. It started when we detransformed. I knew Usagi and Mamoru.

I met all of the other senshi. Mercury was Ami, Venus was Minako, Mars was Rei who owned the shrine, and Jupiter was Makoto. Saturn was Hotaru, Uranus was Haruka, Neptune was Michiru, and Pluto was Setsuna. Chibi Moon was Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi was, well...Chibi Chibi.

Then I looked curiously at the Starlights. _They were supposed to be back on their planet, right? I wonder what they're doing here... _I thought. Then they detranformed. I was shocked by what I saw. There standing in the place of Sailor Star Healer was Yaten, Sailor Star Maker was replaced with Taiki, and, the biggest shock of all, where Sailor Star Fighter was standing was Seiya. Yup. Kou Seiya lead singer of the Three Lights who I had been loving since they became famous. "Y...yo....you're the T...Th...Thr...THREE LIGHTS!?!?!?!?!?!?" I parctiacally collapsed as I said that.

"Of course we are," said Seiya. "You should know shouldn't you? You trained us to be the warriors we are now, remember? The last we saw of you was right before we left for Earth to find Princess Kakyuu. How did you get so much younger?"

Now I was more shocked. Me? From another planet? "It can't be. I've always lived here on Earth. You have to have me mixed up with someone else."

"But you have to be," Yaten started. "Who else could possibly look like you and have the same Sailor name? You can't tell me you've no memory of Kinmoku-sei." I shook my head. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out one way or another."

"This having a new enemy is not good. We're not going to be around. Haruka and Michiru are going on tour to race and play concerts and Hotaru and I will be joining them," Setsuna said.

"I'm going away to a special priestess school this term," Rei said.

"I have a special college seminar that I'll be going to this term..." Ami said.

"My grandparents are having me live with them for a while to see if I'd rather live with them than alone," Makoto said.

"And I'll be going to America for a semester since I got messed up last year with Galaxia," Mamoru said.

"Well, I'll be here," Minako tried to cheer Usagi up.

Then Taiki cleared his throat, "Unfortunatly, I'm afraid we can only stay here until the end of the summer and we won't be able to help you defend Earth...again." At this my hopes dropped. With only Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Chibi Chibi, Venus, and I we were going to need all the help we could get.

"At least not all of us," Seiya followed up fast. "I think one of us should stay. They're really going to need extra help. And I would like to be the one to stay." He seemed like he was getting nervous waiting for Taiki to reply.

"But Seiya, we're needed at home. We all have to go back," Taiki insisted.

"Besides," Yaten added cheekily, "We know the real reason you want to stay."

Seiya blushed and Taiki and Yaten started to giggle. "Oh come on! That's not why! Seriously..." Seiya said very defensive. It made me giggle too, even though I didn't know what was going on. Usagi blushed a little, too.

Yaten and Taiki, after a lot of arguing, finally decided that Seiya could stay on Earth. Then they went inside and Usagi and Seiya were outside on the steps. They looked like they were serious and if you didn't know about Mamoru then you would think they were going out.

I snuck out the door to a bush trying to hear their conversation. I know it's wrong to eaves drop but I couldn't help it. My sneaky nature.

They started to have a conversation but it was in Japanese so I couldn't understand them. After I learned Japanese, I recalled what they had said and got the gist of it.

"So...Odango. It's been a while," Seiya said (Odango means dumpling in Japanese by the way). He looked at her with emotion. I wondered what he thought of her.

"Yes, Seiya...So what made you come back to Earth?" Usagi replied. "How are things on your planet? Did you come here to get help from us?" She sounded as though she was starting to panic.

"No everything is fine at home. We just wanted to visit you. But who knew our first day back to Earth would be spent fighting as senshi again?" Seiya said, smiling.

"Yes, I know. That's good about your planet. But you really shouldn't stay because they might need you back there," Usagi said.

"No. Taiki and Yaten will be able to handle it. I'm sure. But I'm not just staying because of the new warfare here," Seiya said, starting to blush. "I really missed you and I just couldn't stop thinking about you in all the time that I was home. I...I..."

"I know Seiya, I know," Usagi said starting to blush herself. "I missed you a lot, too. Even though I have Mamo-chan back, no one can replace you in my heart." Then she gave Seiya a friendly kiss on the cheek after which she ran off inside the temple.

"Wow," Seiya said clearly surprised. Then he went inside the temple too. At this point I figured I had better leave.

"Guys," I said after I got back into the temple. "I'm going to head home now."

"Ok, see you later, Annie-chan," Usagi said. Then everyone waved goodbye as I left the temple. I looked back as I went down the steps and I smiled.

"Whatever is starting," I said to myself, "I know we'll be able to get through it together. Senshi's Honor."


	4. Halloween

September came without any interface with Xyoz or any other Unknowniverse people. School started and I was a little scared at first but with Seiya, Usagi, and Minako I knew I'd be fine. Usagi and I were in the same homeroom and I shared classes with all three of my friends. But the best class for me was Trigonometry (not as far as the subject itself).

I walked in and the teacher introduced me to all the students. I sat down at an empty seat with a girl on my one side and an empty chair on my other side. Suddenly the door opened. In stepped the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair with long bangs in front. He was about my height, maybe a little taller. His eyes were a green blue that I had never seen before.

He said something in Japanese with the most perfect voice I had ever heard.

The teacher replied, also in Japanese. Then in English (as to warn me) he said, "Have a seat next to Mouses-san, our new student." I waved my hand and felt my face reden. He sat down and the teacher resummed the class.

"Nice to meet you, Annie-san," he said when he joined me. "I'm Netsuai Sutahito but please call me Suta."

"N-Nice to meet you, Suet-san," I whispered.

The we started quietly talking about the school. He said he could show me around if I needed help. And it was then that I realized he was the one. It was love at first site.

***************************************

October finally arrived and that meant Halloween. The town was holding a costume contest and the winners would get a year's supply of candy! Being a total sweet lover I knew we had to win that prize. "So what are we going to dressup as?" I asked the gang.

"Well we could go as like a food ensamble," suggested Usagi. "Yeah, that's great! One of us could be the food the the rest could be utensils, plates and salt and pepper."

"Great idea Usagi-chan!" said Minako. "I'll be the main course. A big fat ham."

The expression on everyone's face after Minako said this was rather scared. "That's...greeeeaaaaat," I said. I didn't know what else to say at the time.

For the rest of the month we worked on our costumes until the day before Halloween when the contest was. I was a plate, Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi were salt and pepper, Minako was a ham (still rather scary), Usagi was a fork and Seiya was a knife.

The judges for the contest was none other than, one of my favorite American bands, the Jonas Brothers. "Jonas Bothers?" said Usagi quite confused.

"No it's _Brothers_," I said. I could understand why she would pronounce it wrong. After all, Usagi had never been the best at English.

"Hey look! It's Sutahito-san," said Minako. "He's coming over here, Annie-chan," she said in a teasing voice.

"Oh no he's just pass-....Oh my gosh he is coming over here," I was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Annie-san and company! Wow, you look great! I bet you'll win," Sutahito said in his deep voice. It's perfect for singing. I could go on and on about how great he is. But let's not get off topic.

I answered, "Thanks. You're costume is pretty cool, too.

Usagi looked him up and down and then asked, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm Dracula, that American monster," he answered.

"That's cool," Minako said. "We're a plate of dinner. Utensles and all."

"Awesome! Good luck you guys! Well, I'll see you on the stage!" Sutahito said and he left. I couldn't help supressing a sigh as he walked away. His stride so long and confident............................................Whoa. Too into him. Let's continue.

As we were walking into the building we heard a scream. "What was that!?" I said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good," said Chibiusa. "Probably more of those evil Unknowniverse slimes." No sooner had we turned the corner when our fears were revealed. Xyoz was back and attacking Kevin Jonas! "Everyone transform!"

"Right!" we said in unison.

"Anonymous Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Moon Crisis..."

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"...MAKE UP!!!" we all shouted. All at once we transformed. "Hey you!" I shouted to Xyoz. "Have we met? I guess we have because I remember your ugly face. You totally meanified one of my favorite stars from America. For that I can't forgive you!"

"Angent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"And Sailor Anonymous, Star Fighter, Venus, Chibi Moon, and Chibi Chibi!" the rest of us shouted. "And in the name of the moon..." "...we'll punish you!" we all yelled at once. Xyoz stood there bored looking during the whole introduction and when we were finished he had a relieved look on his face.

"Bravo, bravo, but I've heard it all before," Xyoz replied cheerily (from now on everything that was in Japanese I'll just write in English for you). "I have just one thing to say to that. I'm Xyoz fighter for the Unknowniverse and this Kevin Jonas, or should I say Rocker."

"Rocker?" said Kevin. "Rocker. ROCKER, ROCKER, ROCKER!!!!!!!!!!!" It seemed that was all he could say. He wasn't Kevin anymore but an evil villian now that his emotions were gone. He was transforming as he said 'Rocker' over and over. He had a guitar shaped body and funky colored hair.

"Thank you Rocker. I think you've made your point known. Well, have fun playing with the M-patient. Sayonara!" Xyoz said and left in a flash.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Sailor Chibi Moon said. "That M-patient is different from anything else we've ever dealt with. How will we defeat it?" She had a point. Ke- uh...Rocker was about to advance at us and we weren't sure still about how to handle these new enemies.

"ROCKER, ROCKER, ROCKER, ROCKER!!!!!!!!!!" Rocker shouted. "Rocker's gonna raise the roof man!!!!!!!!" Now this was going way too far.

"Let me handle this," I said stepping forward. "Unknown Power Beam!" My ray bashed Rocker in the head. "I really hate to do this Kev, but it's for your own good."

"Let me see if I can attack him," Sailor Moon said. "Silver Moon-"

"Wait Sailor Moon," Fighter called. "Last time your tier didn't work. Let Sailor Star do it."

"But..." Sailor Moon answered. "Fine."

I could see she was getting a little jealous of me and my abilities being stronger than hers. "Sorry, Sailor Moon," I said to her sincerely. "But we have to get this done." Then I whipped out my transformation wand. "PSUEDO CRISIS METAMORPHISIS!" And again I was changed into Sailor Psuedo. "Ok let's do this. Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!"

A ray of shining gold light, de ja vu, came out of my tier. "Peace out!!!" shouted Rocker and he was back to normal with all his emotions.

"YAY!!!" I yelled. "Now let's get to that contest!" But then I was struck with a brilliant idea. "Wait guys! Don't change back yet. I have an idea."

So we went to the contest. I took Venus's outfit, Venus took Sailor Moon's and Sailor Moon took mine. Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi stayed the same. Seiya pulled a Tuxedo Mask.

As we stood there I heard everyone 'Oh.' and 'Ah.' I was so proud of my idea. Then the announcer came back onto the stage. "Well, it was a tough competition," he started. "But the judges have spoken. And the winner in the single catagory is...Netsuai Sutahito!" The crowd cheered and my heart jumped. It's always a thrill to hear his name. "And in the group catagory we had a change in the costumes that the winners are wearing. Nice change of plans. But anyway the winners are the team originally called the Shop Rites but are now the Sailor senshi!"

That was us!!!!!! WE WON THE CANDY!!!! So it proved to be a pretty good Halloween. No matter how many times we had to fight bad guys from then until forever I knew we would always end up the winners.


	5. Christmas

It's the most wonderful time of the year! As was tradition for me, I was going to buy presents for my friends because Christmas was on the way. Back in America, we would go to the mall one day, bring our money and a wish list, exchange wishlists and set out to buy everything.

I love Christmas shopping. It's just so much fun to imagine what the expression on the recipiant's face will be. Plus I knew we would be getting out of school for a while when it came to be Christmas shopping time so that was an added bonus.

As time went on and we got closer and closer to Christmas, I was wondering if I should get something for Sutahito. I mean I guessed we were friends. We talked a lot and he seemed like a cool guy. I decided to make it like a friend to friend type thing.

But what would he want? He was into science and math but also rock music and stuff like that. Maybe a science magazine subscription? Or a book on calculus? Or the latest album of some American band?

As I was thinking about this on my walk home, I suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch! Watch it!" I hollered. But then I saw who I bumped into. It was none other than who I was fantasizing about. Sutahito. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry!! Are you ok?!" I said in a rush.

"Whoa! I'm ok. Thanks," he replied. I helped him up then. I was wondering why he was heading back to the school.

"Suta-kun, where are you going?" I asked. By this time Usagi had taught me about name suffixes so I thought I could try it out. He looked kind of embaressed. I could tell exactly what he was thinking. I'd seen that face on many a guy before. I knew exactly what was on his mind and I was heartbroken. It was...a girl.

"Actually I went home just to drop my books off and I'm back to pick up Sonoko," he said blushing. Great! JUST GREAT! He had a girlfriend.

"Oh? Who is this Sonoko? How long have you been going out? Why didn't you tell me?" and I started going crazy and spazzing out and rambling like a nut-case in my head. What I actually said was, "Oh, that's nice. Maybe I could meet Sonoko at some point."

"That would be cool. Now I have to go and meet Sonoko or she might get mad. Ja ne!" And he ran off. And that was it. Great! I was in love with a guy who already had someone.

I thought about this long and hard as I walked home. No matter how much I had hinted around in the passed months he just didn't see my true feelings for him. While I was dazedly thinking of this I barely noticed when Usagi came running passed me. "Usagi-chan!" I called out when I finally realized what just happened. "Where are you going?"

"You didn't remember either!? Good I'm not by myself. We were supposed to meet the girls and Seiya at the mall. Come on!" she said rushedly. Then I remembered that we were finishing our shopping for each other.

"Oh no! This is just perfect! Well, why are you just standing there?! Let's go!" I shouted back to her as I caught up with her and we ran side by side to the mall.

I burst through the doors first and saw a few angry faces. Then when Usagi joined me Seiya's expression changed. I almost giggled but held back. "Look guys we can explain," I said exasperated and out of breath. At least we were only half an hour late. The gang got over it when I told them about my run in with Sutahito. I lied for Usagi and said that she was with me.

But anyway, we went shopping and I got the perfect gift for Sutahito, even though I wasn't sure I should give it to him. When I went to the book store, there was a book signing for this science book so I bought the book and went in line to get it signed.

As I waited in line I wondered if Sutahito would like the book. What if he thought I was wierd and never talked to me again? It had that happen to me before. Back in America, I met this guy in 6th grade, and I thought he was awesome. I had a crush on him but I was revealing too much of my feelings so he wouldn't talk to me anymore because he felt wierd around me. I didn't want that to happen again so I needed to be subtle to win Sutahito.

As I approached guess who popped out of a nearby bush! If you guessed Xyoz ding, ding, ding!! "Shimata!" I said. This is a word from my (at the time) very limited Japanese dictionary.

I ran behind a bookshelf and opened my wrist communicator. "Come in guys! We have an author being attacked at the bookstore. Xyoz is back...again!" I said frantically.

"We'll be right there. In the meantime hold him off," Usagi instructed.

At this point I figured it was time to transform, "Anonymous Crystal Power, Make-up!" And in an instant I was replaced with Sailor Anonymous. I would have liked making an inconspicuous entrance but unfortunatley I was only about an inch from the scene.

"Well, well we meet again, ugly," I said with confidence. "Again you are attacking people who love and care so much for this world. Yurusenai! Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Anonymous! And in the name of the planet that I seem to come from and its surrounding stars, I'll punish you!" The usual introduction.

"You Sailor Senshi really need some new matierial. Well, anyway, have a nice life and enjoy the M-patient," Xyoz said nonchanlantly. Then he disappeared.

I looked over to the M-patient. He was gruelingly ugly now that his emotions were gone. His body was shaped like a book. "Writer, Writer, WRITER!!!!" he shouted so I guessed that was his M-patient name.

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

"Now let's start with penmanship!" Writer shouted and a bunch of pens appeared in his hand, and believe me they looked sharp. The next thing I knew he was throwing them at me from all different angles.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!!!!!" I screamed. But the firing wouldn't cease. Finally I turned around and yelled, "Anonymous Occluded Blast!!" and blew the pens back at him.

Not too long after I had blasted him was he up and ready for the next stage in literary arts. "Let's spell!!" he shouted. Suddenly Japanese letters came flying out of his chest that opened a large slit like a toaster.

Four of them surrounded me. "And now you die!" Writer yelled as he attacked me.

I screached at the top of my lungs. Then I stopped screaming because Writer was screaming.

I looked up to see that a rose had hit him and I thought immediately, _'Tuxedo Kamen, of course.'_ But then I remembered that Mamoru went back to America. _'But who could it be then?'_ I asked myself in my head. Then I heard a familiar voice that I just could put my finger on who it was.

"Sailor Anonymous," the voice started. "I am the Koino Kishi! I will always be by your side fighting from now on."

"Thank you Koino Kishi!" I replied. When I finally focused on him I saw his incredably cute eyes and hair but the rest of his face was hidden by a scarf.

"Sailor Anonymous! Defeat him while he's weak!" I heard Fighter yell. The rest had arrived. I looked up to see that the Koino Kishi was gone.

"Ok," I said. "Psuedo Crisis Metamorphosis!" and I was changed to Sailor Star. My tier appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. "Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!" By now I was getting the hang of this.

In a flash of yellow light, Writer's emotions were restored. "Peace out!" he yelled just like Rocker had on Halloween and he was changed back to himself.

We all changed back to ourselves and I got my autograph from the author. But I couldn't help but think only about the Koino Kishi. He was devinely handsome with a strong build and he said he would always fight with me. Sort of like how Tuxedo Kamen promised to always fight with Sailor Moon.

Although I was mostly in a daze for the next few days, Christmas did come. By then I forgot about the Koino Kishi and remembered my love, Sutahito.

I went to his house on Christmas morning to give him his gift and just as I was going to knock on the door he opened the door and we crashed into each other. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" I said as soon as I realized what happened.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Annie-chan," he said to me. That was just one of my favorite things from this Christmas. He called me Annie-chan. "Uh, actually I was about to go to your house and all my other friends houses to give them their Christmas presents but since you're here I might as well give you yours now."

"What a coinsedince! I was just going to give you your present" I said blushing and trying to hide it. "Here." I handed him the gift shyly. Then he gave me mine and we both ripped the paper off.

"Wow!" Sutahito said with excitment. "I missed that book signing hanging with Sonoko. Thank you so much Annie-chan! I knew that it would cost too much online and I'd never get it."

Then I opened my gift. It was a little black box, very small like there would be jewlery inside. I opened it and let out a gasp. "It's...amazing," I said exasperated. It was a gold necklace with a single charm. The charm was shaped like a heart and it had sparkling diamond-like jewels on it.

Sutahito smiled at my reaction. "I thought it suited you well. It sparkles, like you. Thank you for your gift. I'll be sure to keep it in a safe place. I have to go now. So, bye!" Then he actually hugged me and I hugged him back. Then he left.

All I could do though was stare at the necklace all the way to Usagi's house for the party. Finally I decided to just wear the necklace and enjoy the party. Things were only going to get worse from there as far as Sailor buisiness was concerned.


	6. Valentines Day

Sittng there during Trig, I was staring at Sutahito like I always did. But today he looked sad and really down.

As we went to our next class, I caught up with him in the hall. "Suta-kun, doshtano?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said solemnly. But I could tell he just didn't want to worry me. I looked into his eyes and saw pain.

"Suta-kun, I know there is something you're not telling me," I prompted him. But he turned away like he didn't want to talk about it. However, being the idiot that I am, I didn't get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and I said, "Suta-kun! You can tell me. Come on!"

"Stop!!" he yelled back at me and few bystanders looked at him strangely. Then he saw my shock and surprise so he said, "Look I just-"

"No. That's ok. I understand. I was being too pushy. Sayonara," I whispered trying to hold back tears. Then I ran off to the swings outside, since it was last period.

Then I had an idea. I decided to go see Sonoko and see if she knew what was wrong with poor Sutahito. On my way to see Sonoko I thought of what could be wrong. An 'F' on something that should have been an easy 'A'? A fight with a friend? Not even close.

"Hey, Sonoko-san!" I had said nonchalantly. She looked somewhat depressed herself. I could tell right then and there what had happened to make Sutahito so upset. They had broke up. "What's up?"

"Oh Annie-san! I think I did something terriblely wrong! I..." she stammered. She looked as if she was going to cry. "I...I broke up with Sutahito!"

"Oh no! Why?" I said pretending to be surprised because I had expected it by then.

She just looked at me sternly. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something then she started to bawl all over me. "I...I thought I...didn't...li-...li-...like him anymore!" she wailed between sobs. "But...I...was...wrong!!"

I looked up to the sky. The swirls of black and gray of the clouds were forming evil faces in the sky. I smelled the air and the scent of evil was present there. The war would soon begin.

**************************************

"This is going to be soooo awesome!" Minako said with excitment. She was talking about the Valentines Day fair. It was coming up in only two days and we were all really excited. The only problem was that you could only get in if you had a date.

"Well, I hate to sound happy about it, but I know someone we won't see at the fair," I said with a small sigh.

"Oh? And who might that be, Annie-chan?" Usagi teased. I knew she knew about my feelings. All my friends knew, except for him himself.

"Well, he's smart, tall, cute, and newly single." My last clue made everyone gasp. "That's right! Suta-kun and Sonoko-san are no longer an item, which means it's time for- u...uh...us to get a sympathy card." I noticed Sutahito coming up from behind us. "Hi, Suta-kun. I heard what happened. I-we're all really sorry." The only thing was that he wasn't wearing a sad expression on his face like he had been. He looked happy. A new girl? Or, maybe by some miracle, he was going to ask me out?

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. "Guess who's not single anymore!" I was right. There was a new girl! "ME! And guess who the lucky girl is?" Well there were a few but I couldn't think of anyone else that would go out with him so fast. The only girls who didn't have boyfriends were me,...uh...OH NO! I WAS THE ONLY ONE!

"She's beautiful, smart, and we've been out before," he continued. And my worst fears came true. "I'm back together with Sonoko!" Great! She couldn't live without him. I felt a lump well up in my throat but I held back the tears.

"Oh really!" I tried to sound happy for him. I could see if it was a new girl and that he was open to change, but going back to Sonoko is like going back to square one for me. "So what happened?"

"Well, she came over to me and said, 'Oh Suta-kun! I made a big mistake. I should have never dumped you. Will you forgive me and take me back?' And of course I said yes," he sounded so happy that I almost cried, but I tried not to show that anything was wrong.

"Good for you Sutahito-san!" Usagi said encouragingly. "So are you going to take Sonoko-san to the Valentines Day fair?" I noticed Sutahito blush as he replied that he was.

"Oh, come on, guys," I said. "You shouldn't ask him about it like that. He just got back together with her." I felt somewhat embaressed sticking up for him but I had to. "I'll be right back." I had to go to the bathroom before I broke down in front of everyone.

I ran into the girls room a little ways down the hallway. I was in the stall at the very end of the room, when suddenly I heard footsteps. "So, if you don't like him anymore, why get back together with him?" one voice asked the other.

"Well, having a boyfriend ups me in the world." I recognized that voice. It was Sonoko! She just made up with Sutahito to make herself look good. She put on some act the other afternoon. Maybe that's how she really felt then, but now she didn't really want to go out with him. I couldn't believe she was lying to him.

I waited to leave until after Sonoko and her friend were gone. I went back to my friends. "What took you so long?" asked Seiya.

"Where did Suta-kun go?" I asked. I was going to tell him about that horrid conversation I overheard in the bathroom. Then I rethought and figured he'd be even more heartbroken if he found out.

"Why?" said Minako. "Have something to tell him?" She stretched out her last couple of words to tease me.

"Oh, no reason," I tried to sound casual. But I would never look at Sonoko the same again. I thought of her as a liar, deciever and down right rotten kid. (AN: Haha, kid)

"Well, we have more pressing matters to worry about. How are we all going to get into the Valentines Day fair?" Minako continued.

"It'll be no problem for me!" Usagi almost shouted while winking and putting up a peace sign. "Thank goodness I have Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is in America again, remember?" Usagi's expression suddenly changed when the realization hit her.

"Oh no!!!!!! You're right!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Now how will I get into the fair!?!?" she cried.

"Odango, it's ok! You can go with me," Seiya said. Usagi looked up at him with great affection and admiration. Then she thanked him and he looked down at her like he hoped they would kiss right there in the school hallway.

"What about Minako-chan and me?" I said sort of aggrivated. "Now I don't have a chance to even go with you-know-who."

"Well..." Minako started. "When I said we need to find a way for us to _all_ get into the fair I meant you and Usagi-chan. But now that Usagi-chan is going with Seiya-kun, you're the only one left."

"No! Minako-chan! _You_ have a boyfriend, too?!" I said in shock. "Who is it!?"

"His name is Peruran and-" Minako broke off as Usagi interupted, "He looks just like her old boyfriend." Minako got an angry and defeated look on her face.

"He's in my third period and he's totally cute and smart. He asked me to go. I'm sorry Annie-chan," Minako said trying not to sound to excited.

"It's totally ok," I said. "You guys should go and have fun. I'll just find something better to do." I couldn't believe that even Minako had a date. I thought all the boys were afraid of her, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

On my way home, I actually passed Sutahito who was sitting on the curb in front of his house.

"Hey, Suta-kun!" I looked at him and he seemed to be thinking of something fondly. He hadn't even noticed me talking to him. "Suta-kun!" I said louder but with no response. "Suta-kun!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, Annie-chan!" He was startled by my yelling. "Gomenesai. I was just thinking of Sonoko-chan." Like I couldn't have guessed (Yuck!).

"Well, Suta-kun, there is something I want to tell you," I figured it would be better for me to tell then to have his feelings get hurt by Sonoko herself.

"Well, ok. But first I want to say thanks for worrying about me when Sonoko-chan and I broke up. But that will probably never happen again because through this we have a stronger relationship." You just had to give a speech, didn't you Sutahito? I bet you can guess what happened next but I'll tell you anyway. "So what were you going to say?"

"Uh...I wanted to say...have fun at the fair!" Well I had to say something!! What was I going to go, 'Oh. Well I just wanted to say that Sonoko-san is lying to you. Bye!'?

"Oh. Well, thanks! Uh...I have to go and meet Sonoko-chan, speaking of. Ja ne!" And he ran off. Great! He thought of Sonoko as his perfect princess but I knew her as an evil deciever.

**************************************

A few days went by before it was time for the Valentines Day fair. I still hadn't found anyone to go with but I figured it would be better. This way I wouldn't have to watch my 'favorite couple' on things like the 'Tunnel of Love' or the 'I Heart You' ferris wheel.

The day of the fair during school I noticed Sutahito being very distant from Sonoko. "Hey, Suta-kun!" I said. "What's up? You seem very distant from lover-girl."

"Well, to be honest, I'm avoiding her to make sure that nothing bad happens before tonight," he confessed. "I feel as though I'll mess up with her again if I'm too close. I don't want her to dump me before this. This is going to be a big night."

"Oh," I replied. "Well, good luck with that. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next class. Ja ne!" I went off to my next class then. Great! He hadn't found out anything about Sonoko being a backstabing jerk. Well, only time would tell.

Soon it was last period. At that point, a guy named Umino came up to me and said, "Hey! You're that American girl, right?"

"Uh...yeah...why?" I said kind of shakily. He was all up in my face and his glasses started to scare me.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Valentines Day fair." Perfect! An excuse to go! "I know it's last minute," he continued, "but would you go with me? My date went home sick today."

"I'd love to! Thank you for the offer," I delightedly said. Now I wouldn't be bored but I'd be forced to see my love and his muse. However, it would be a good chance to spy.

The hours passed fast and soon enough it was time for Umino to pick me up. "H...Hi, Annie-san!" Umino stammered. "You look really...really...great!" He was trying to be sweet and in a dorky way, he was. Of course I felt kind of akward going to the fair with my not-crush. But I needed to go there and spy on my love.

"Thanks," I replied. "You look good too. Now let's go." I stepped out the door and saw next door that Usagi and Seiya were just leaving. "Hey! Usagi-chan! Seiya!" I called. "We're leaving too! Want to walk with us?"

"Sure! Come on over here!" Usagi replied. We went over to Usagi's driveway. "Hey! How are yo-Umino-kun! Why are you with Annie-chan?! Where's Naru-chan!?!?" Usagi was going crazy and Seiya looked embarrassed.

"Uh...she...went...uh...home during school," Umino stuttered. "I didn't want to miss the fair so I tried every single girl I knew. Only Annie-san said ok." He was looking embarrassed. "Did I tell you, Usagi, how lovely you look tonight?" Now I wondered if Umino just complimented girls when he was nervous. Usagi, however, immediately lost her rage against Umino and started talking about her outfit.

We finally went on our way. There were so many couples waiting in line with us. Some were holding hands, some had their arms around each other and some were even making out. Once we got our tickets and got in I immediately started looking for Sutahito and Sonoko.

"Annie-chan!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "What are you doing here?" asked Sutahito.

"Suta-kun! Sonoko-san! Uh...I'm here with Umino-kun," I said embarrassed. Umino is nice and all but he's not much of a looker.

"Oh? Did he and Naru-san break up?" asked Sonoko. She was obviously in on all the gossip of the school. Who's going out with whom and who's the trouble-makers and teacher's pets. It made me sick! (Dramatic, I know)

"No, no," Umino replied. "She just went home sick so I needed a date and I asked Annie-san." I wondered if it was really right to be doing this though. I mean Umino had a girlfriend and it wasn't me.

"Uh...Umino-kun?" I said shyly. "I don't think I should be seen with you. I mean things might get around and Naru-san would probably get really mad. I think it's better if we go our separate ways now that we're here. Do you understand?"

"Oh...yes I understand...but...oh we-we-we-" Umino stopped, looking behind me. I turned and behind us was Naru. At least I thought until it was confirmed. "Naru-chan!" I had never seen Naru before. She was wearing her school uniform. "Naru-chan! I thought you went home sick."

"So did the rest of the school," Naru stated. "But that's because I went to the nurse during class. But I wasn't sick. I was returning a friend's ice-pack to the nurse. Then while I was there my mom came to pick me up for a doctor's appointment."

"But how did you get in here?" Umino asked frantically looking around as if he were going to find another guy with her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Naru looked confused and so did Umino. "My brother is running the ticket stand. He let me in even though I didn't have a date." Then her eyes narrowed. "How did you get in, Umino?"

Umino blushed a hot red. "Uh...well...you see...I..." he stammered looking for the right words. "Please forgive me Naru-chan!! I just asked her so I could get in!!" And he started pointing at me wildly.

"Oh, Umino!" Naru said sympathetically. "I understand. I would probably try to find a single guy myself. Come on let's go enjoy the fair." And with that they left me and ran off to the Merry-go-Round.

"Well...that was...interesting," Sutahito said when they were gone. I barely noticed that he and Sonoko were watching the whole time.

"Anyway, let's go do something fun, Suta-kun!" Sonoko said with a fake expression of love on her face. How could he be so blind!? I mean she was saving his feelings but when he actually found out her true feelings then he would really be upset.

"Ok, well have-" but I never got to finish my sentence. I looked behind the lovebirds I so envied and there was Xyoz. "Suta-kun! Sonoko-san! LOOK OUT!" I pushed them out of the way. "Run you guys! That evil person is going to try to suck out your emotions!"

"Oh, really?" Sonoko said unimpressed. "I doubt it." But when she saw the knife in Xyoz's back pocket she screamed, "Suta-kun, RUN!!!"

Sonoko got away but Sutahito didn't. I could only look on in fear as he was lifted in the same bubble like myself during that first battle. He screamed in pain as he lost his emotions and became a stiff bodied figure with hatred in his eyes.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" I screeched which caused Xyoz to turn and look at me, releasing Sutahito from his bubble but keeping him strapped down with electric ropes.

"Why, it's you!" Xyoz sounded excited. "The first person I stole emotions from! Is this your boyfriend?" He let out an evil laugh. "Well, say goodbye to lover-boy! And now say hello to..." He waited for the emotion-drained Sutahito to say his name.

"Lover..." I heard him whisper. But he didn't change into anything because he was only half drained of his emotions.

"No!" the word weakly escaped my lips as I dropped to my knees. It was time for action again. I just knew something bad would happen by the look of the clouds for the past few days. I knew the rage of my love would take over.

The people around us just stood watching. They waited for me to do something. I wasn't sure what to do. There was no way to get somewhere secluded to change. _If I transform here, then everyone here will know who I am. But if I don't then Suta-kun will..._

Minako, Usagi, and Seiya had pushed their way through the crowd by then. "Annie-chan! What happened?" Seiya asked. I merely glanced at Sutahito and they understood.

"I have to do something," I said determined. "I can't just sit here. Anon-" but Usagi and Seiya cupped their hands over my mouth.

"Annie-chan, don't do it!" Usagi said. "There could be killer consequences!" She looked at me, her eyes full of concern. Concern for my secret identity, but also for my safety.

"I have no other choice Usagi-chan," I solemnly said, and with that I transformed. "Anonymous Crystal Power, MAKE UP!!"

I heard the crowd whispering. Half of the kids there were from our school so they all knew who I was. Then, just so Minako, Usagi, and Seiya could hear, I said, "You don't have to help if you don't want to. Keep yourselves safe, but I have to help Suta-kun!" They joined the crowd to watch the battle.

"So, Xyoz, how about we skip the formal stuff and just get down to the point?" I challenged. Xyoz didn't look in as much shock as the people around us. He gave a chuckle then became serious.

"Ok, Sailor brat! If that's the way you want it," he replied like it was no big deal. "Black Hole Crunch!" A big hole in the atmosphere almost sucked me in, but I jumped out of the way.

"Unknown Power Beam!!" I yelled and a maroon beam came from my fingertips. It hit Xyoz hard and he fell to the ground. "Now's my chance!"

But just as I said that Xyoz yelled, "Black Barrier!" and a shield surrounded him and Sutahito. I ran up to and kicked it but it didn't phase. I kept kicking it and kicking it but eventually my feet hurt. Xyoz no longer felt threatened, I guess, so he started re-draining Sutahito's emotions.

"NOOOO!!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" I screamed over and over. "Please..." By this time I was sobbing. Between tears I begged Xyoz to release Sutahito but he wouldn't stop until every last emotion was sucked out of his innocent body.

Slowly I stood up. "That's it," I said quietly. "I am Sailor Anonymous, a champion of love and justice, guarded by some unknown and it's surrounding stars!! And if you don't give my love Suta-kun's emotions back then you're in for it big time!!" Well not only did I blow my secret identity but I also revealed my secret feelings for Sutahito. _Keep going, Annie. Why don't you tell them you can't ride a two-wheeler, too!_

"I thought we were skipping introductions," Xyoz laughed. "But if you think you're so tough, try breaking my barrier." I was always up to a challenge and I accepted.

"Occluded Blast!" I yelled and sent my maroon wind blowing through the barrier and making a small hole that merely patched itself together again.

Suddenly from behind me came a laser like light that also made a hole in the shield. I turned and behind me were Sailor Star Fighter, Moon and Venus. "Guys!" I said glad for the help.

"Guys, we need to help Sailor Anonymous break this barrier," Sailor Venus said ready for the fight. Sailor Moon and Fighter nodded. "Venus Love and Beauty..."

"Silver Moon..."

"Star Serious..."

"Unknown Power..."

"SHOCK!"

"CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"LASER!"

"BEAM!"

Our combined attacks finally pierced the dome enough to destroy it. When it was broken, Xyoz looked shocked. "But how?"

"Because we have love on our side!" I responded. "And now get ready for the end of you and your reign of terror. PSUEDO CRISIS METEMORPHSIS!!!" I cried. Instantly I was transformed into Sailor Psuedo.

"Sailor...Psuedo..." Sutahito trailed off. "Don't use...your...powers to...save...me...please."

"But, Suta-kun!" I said. "I can save you! You don't have to die! I can heal you and you'll be ok. Why don't you want that?"

"Because, I caused you too much trouble, just tonight. I...don't want you to use energy that you could use to defeat...that guy," he said.

"I can't! I can't let you go!" I cried. "I...I...I like you ok! And more than just a friend." Now I was confessing directly to him. "I can't let you go. We'll have enough combined power in the end to defeat Xyoz. The four of us Sailors."

He looked at me with deep sadness, then looked at the ground with pain. He clutched his chest and transformed slowly into Lover the evil M-patient.

"Do it now, Sailor Psuedo!" yelled Fighter. I nodded.

"Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!!" I cried out loudly and healed my love. "Now it's your turn Xyoz!" I said turning to Xyoz. He looked at me with an expression trying to hide fear.

"Psuedo Crystal Power!!" I screamed. My tier appeared in front of me, and it was long enough to reach the ground. I grabbed it and shinging white light came out from the top.

"What is this!?!?! No, no, NOOOOO!!!!!!" Xyoz screached. Then he fell to the ground once more. "You...fool...I am not...the only...Unknowniverse...soldier..." Then slowly he faded away.

"Suta-kun!" I yelled once I was sure Xyoz was gone for good. I ran to Sutahito's side. He looked up at me with and expression of gratitude.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you save me?"

I only looked down at him with pure love and said, "How could I leave you?" Then he laughed.

"But to save me you sacrificed your secret identity," he said. "Well, I might as well also." I looked at him confused. Then he pulled a rose out of his pocket. I had a feeling it was him. He was the Koino Kishi.

"Annie-chan," Sailor Moon came over to me. "What will you do now that your identity is destroyed?"

"I'll tell you," said a voice from nowhere. It was the same voice that had told me to use the Psuedo Transforming Pen. "Sailor Psuedo, just say Psuedo Memory Wipeout and aim your tier at everyone you want to forget about your transformation."

"Ok, but wait," I prompted. "Who are you?"

"All in good time, young one, no go!" she said then, I assume, she dissapeared.

"Well...I might as well do it," I said. "Psuedo Memory Wipeout!!" I pointed my tier at the crowd and then I grabbed eveyone and left.

***************************************

We went back to my house to discuss things. Sutahito and I were sitting outside on the sidewalk. "Suta-kun," I said. "I need to tell you something. Something about Sonoko-san."

"What?" Sutahito looked scared.

"Well, I...was in the bathroom and she cameinwithherfriendandtheyweretalkingaboutyou," I quickly blurted. "And she said that...she was...only...goingoutwithyoujusttogooutwithsomeone." His face saddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be the one to tell you...but...I felt you should know."

"I could sort of tell something was wrong with 'us'. I just didn't want to belive it." He sounded so sad. What did I do?! "But," he continued slightly perkier. "That means we could work on us a little." Could this have really be happening? OF COURSE!!!! I was in heaven.

I blushed. "Uh...ok," I whispered. _Watashino Koino Kishi._


	7. Uranus and Jupiter

The next day was probably the best day of my life. We went to Trigonometry as usual, and by we I mean me and Sutahito. But as we came out Sutahito went over to Sonoko and he said merely, "Sonoko-san, I know you lied about your feelings for me when you got back together with me and I have to say, we're breaking up."

It was that simple!! "But, who told you!?" Sonoko got this evil look on her face. She was probably going through a list of people she told figuring out which one told on her.

"I can't tell you. But I'll tell you one thing Sonoko-san, this is going to ruin your reputation," Sutahito said.

"And guess who's taking your place!" I said with a wink. Sonoko glared at me as she never did before. "Well, we must be going. Sayonara!" And we were off. I was so happy!! That's a day I'll never forget.

***************************************

"It's been over a month since we last saw the Unknowniverse," Usagi said exsaperated.

"Well maybe the Unknowniverse has been defeated," Chibiusa suggested. Everyone seemed to think this was a possibility.

"But," I interupted their thoughts. "If they are defeated, shouldn't we have seen their leader? Plus Xyoz said there were others." Everyone's hopes died. "Sorry."

"Well, how come there haven't been anymore Unknowniverse attacks then?" Minako asked.

"Good question, Minako-chan," Luna said. "One that I can answer." Then she jumped onto Usagi's computer desk. "I recently discovered the quarters of the Unknowniverse when I examined the area where Xyoz was last seen. I used a special program from the future brought by Chibiusa-chan." At this Chibiusa beamed. "I've been able to hack into the security system of the Unknowniverse head-quarters and can see things from their cameras."

Then Luna zoomed in on one peticular room. "This is Queen Xalia's throne room," she explained. "Look! She's going to speak."

"Xyoz has been dead for more than an Earth month and no one has volunteered to take his place," Xalia said. Her voices was deep and strong with much confidence. We couldn't see her face from the angle of the camera. "If I do not get a replacement soldier, I might be forced to destroy you all and look for emotions myself!" There was a large gasp from the court.

"Xalia-sama," a new female voice spoke. "I, Xlam, will take Xyoz's place in retrieving human emotions." A girl warrior stepped out of the crowd. She resembled Xyoz in wardrobe and size, but her face was prettier and her hair was long and smooth.

"Very well," Xalia responded. "You shall take over, Xlam. But, I expect you not to fail the way Xyoz did. And that means also taking care of those rotten Sailor Soldiers."

"Don't worry, Xalia-sama," Xlam replied with an evil grin. "I have a plan." Then she laughed evily and disapeared into the crowd.

Luna turned off the program and shut down the computer. "Well, I guess we'll be attacked sooner or later," Seiya said.

"Or later," Chibi Chibi repeated.

"Right," eveyone else replied in unison.

_Whatever this new enemy has, we can take it if we all work together._

***************************************

"I can't outrun him forever!" I tried to catch my breath. Umino was chasing us, but he wasn't Umino. He had been turned into an N-patient and now he was Nerdy. N-patient was the new and improved version of an M-patient. It was more powerful and definitely more dangerous.

It all started when we were at the mall. Umino and Naru were there and we decided to hang around with them. Out of nowhere, Umino was struck by a dart and he fell to the ground. Xlam appeared and introduced herself. She also explained that Umino would turn into an N-patient that was twice as strong as an M-patient and had better weapons. Then she saw herself out and Usagi and I transformed.

"I know." Sailor Moon was running right next to me and she brought me back from my thoughts. "But he's just too fast. Too bad he can't be like that when he's a normal kid or we'd have a kick-butt track team."

We turned a corner, and another, and another, and another until I tripped. "Anonymous!" Sailor Moon said when she realized.

"Now I've got you," Nerdy yelled. "Nerdy Puncil Pushing Attack!!" Nerdy shot a bunch of pencils out of his palm and they came straight for me.

I screamed and at the same time thought about why Naru was dating Umino. Suddenly, a planet shaped ball of yellow energy flew passed me and destroyed the pencils.

"No way!" I heard Sailor Moon say behind me. I turned to see her looking behind herself and up at a ledge. My mouth gapped.

"Guarded by the new era, soldier of wind, Sailor Uranus, appearing beautyifully," Sailor Uranus introduced herself. She had someone standing next to her.

"Soldier of thunder, Sailor Jupiter, also here," Sailor Jupiter introduced herself also.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Anonymous," Uranus said. "We will explain later. First we have to fight."

"Right," I replied for the both of us. "I hate to do this Umino-kun but, Unknown Power Beam!!" My magenta ray fired at Nerdy and shot him down.

"My turn! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried. A green stream of leaf-shaped energy came forward and attaked Nerdy.

"Now, Sailor Anonymous!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Psuedo Crisis Metamorphisis!!" I called out, without hesitation. "Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!!" But my ray of light only injured Nerdy. "Nani!?" I said. "Why didn't it work!?!"

"These N-patients are harder to deal with than the M-patients you have been fighting, Sailor Psuedo." It was that voice who kept helping. The one who gave me my transformatioin pen to Sailor Psuedo and who told me I was able to wipe away the memories of whoever I wanted.

"But there is a new way to defeat them," it continued. "You must combine your powers with Sailor Moon." Then two matching tiers appeared in front of us along with tranformation pens. "Sailor Psuedo, you no longer need your old transformation pen. Now take these pens and say Celestial Power, Make Up."

I looked at Sailor Moon and she looked at me. Then we both looked at Sailor Jupiter and Uranus. They nodded at us and then we nodded to each other.

"Celestial Power, Make Up!" we screamed together. I was transformed into Sailor Psuedo again, but Celestial Sailor Psuedo. Sailor Moon became Celestial Sailor Moon.

"Good," the voice said. "Now take the tiers and say Moon and Psuedo Celestial Crystals Combine. Once they have say Celestial Crystal Power Defeat."

Seeing no choice but to do so we said, "Moon and Psuedo Celestial Crystals Combine!" Sailor Moon's crystal came out of her brroch and combined with my crystal which had come out of my brooch. Then we followed up saying, "Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

Our newly made crystal, controlled by our tiers, destroyed Nerdy leaving Umino on the ground. "Well done Celestial Sailors," the voice congratulated us. "But now that your crystals have combined, you can not seperate them until this enemy has been defeated."

"Ok, ok," I was willing to accept this. "But who in the world are you!?" I was getting tired of this I'm-a-super-secret-voice junk.

"I can't tell you now," it replied. "There is no time. But I will tell you eventually..." Then the voice drifted off before I could say anymore.

"Well, that was interesting," Sailor Moon said. "I guess we should go back to my place for another meeting. I hope we have room. Lately my bedroom seems..."

"A little small?" I finished wondering if that's what she was going to say. "What I'm hopping is that your mom will have enough cookies."

***************************************

It was about 5:00 when we called everyone to Usagi's, and Usagi was right. There was less room than ever.

"Seriously, Usagi-chan," I had said when we managed to fit everyone in. "You should really think about getting an extension to your house."

"Michiru is still on tour with Setsuna and Hotaru. My racing tournament is over so I decided to come back and help," Haruka explained.

"And I told my grandparents that I would rather live by myself and that I would be fine. They said that if I changed my mind I could go with them but I probably never will," Makoto said.

"Well this is excellent," Luna said, hopping onto the table in the center of the crowded space. "With two extra senshi we should be even better when it comes to fighting the Unknowniverse." Usagi's face seemed to lift a little with hope.

The entire time, I noticed Seiya and Haruka eyeing each other menacingly. I wondered what their issue was...


	8. A Day Out with Haruka and Makoto

A few days after Uranus and Venus returned, I was at Usagi's house and I couldn't shake the thought of the problem between Haruka and Seiya. "Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked at me. "What's up with Haruka-san and Seiya? Are they like...enemies?"

"Oh," Usagi said having a flashback. "It was during the war with Galaxia that they met. Seiya was still part of the Three Lights and Michiru-san had a joint concert scheduled with them. After the concert, which I missed for very good reasons, I went to Michiru-san's dressing room with Haruka-san. When we came in, Seiya was in there with Michiru-san. Seiya called Haruka-san a guy since they never met before. Then I tried to tell him she was a girl but Michiru-san interupted me. Seiya was jokey about it and introduced himself and Haruka-san introduced herself. I'm not sure what happened during that handshake, but they never looked at each other the same way again."

"Hmmm," I mumbled. I wondered if maybe Seiya and Haruka were just perfect equals. Maybe that didn't make them enemies, but rivals. "Oh well."

"You know Annie-chan," Usagi said excitedly. "You should get to know Haruka-san and Mako-chan. They're really cool. Haruka-san drives an awesome car and Mako-chan plays a mean Sailor V." Usagi chuckled. "We could all go somewhere! You, me, Haruka-san, and Mako-chan! We could go to the arcade and the movies and get ice cream and just go driving in Haruka-san's car..." She broke off dreaming of the perfect day.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "It's always good to get to know the people you work with. And I guess you can consider this work."

"Ok," Usagi suddenly looked excited. "Let's go get them!"

***************************************

I'm glad Usagi had the idea to spend the day with Haruka and Makoto. We went to Haruka's apartment. Usagi ran up the stairs and I followed.

I finally caught up with Usagi at the door. She was knocking and saying, "Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" Eventually Haruka came to the door.

"Oh, Koneko-chan," she said. Usagi said that this means my little kitten-chan. An interesting nickname for Usagi...

"Haruka-san!" Usagi was very animated. "Can you please take me, Annie-chan, and Mako-chan around in your car?" Haruka got this strange expression on her face. "Come on! It will be fun. Trust me. Let's go!" Then Usagi dragged Haurka out of the doorway and down the stairs.

"There goes my gas," Haruka mumbled. We went over to Makoto's then. I was pretty quiet the whole ride and Usagi was giving Haruka directions.

"MAKO-CHAN!!!" Usagi was yelling while pounding on Makoto's door. I looked at Haruka. She looked stong and built for a girl but right now her face was embarassed looking. I bet she was hoping that no one was watching and if they were they didn't think Haruka was with her.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto said when she came to the door. "What are you doing here?" She looked tired like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Come on Mako-chan!" Usagi said. "We're gonna go driving with Haruka and go to the movies and arcade and..." Usagi started rambling while Makoto got in the back of the car with me.

"So where do you want to go first?" Usagi asked everyone. "I was thinking we could start off at a movie."

"Oh," Makoto said. "And who is going to pay for this movie, Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked at Makoto then the rest of us.

"Uh...I hadn't thought of that before..." Usagi quietly said. "Well then how about we hang out in the park?" Minako and Haruka both seemed to like this cheap idea

"You've been quiet, Annie-san," Haruka prompted me.

I gave a shy look at Haruka and Makoto. "Well," I started. "I'm always like this when I meet new people. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We don't bite." Haruka smiled. I felt a blush come onto my cheeks uncontrollabley. We continued our drive and came to the park. When we got there, Haruka said she would buy us all an ice cream.

"I'll have chocolate," I said. And Makoto ordered stawberry. Usagi...well she got a quadruple scoop with hot fudge, marshmellow sauce, rainbow and chocolate sprinkles, and nuts. One scoop was chocolate, one strawberry, one vanilla, and one mint. Haruka had a funny face while she was ordering this but later, as she watched Usagi eat it, she had admiration in her eyes.

"So," Usagi said. "Maybe we should go over our history together." Haruka and Makoto agreed. "Well it all started when I met Luna..." And she continued to tell me about how she first became Sailor Moon. Then she talked about finding the other senshi and defeating Beryl. After that she talked about meeting Chibiusa and finding out she was her future daughter with Mamoru. I found that interesting.

Haruka took over after that, talking about the pure heart crystals, the Death Busters, and the other outer senshi. Makoto told a little about Nehelania and the Dead Moon Circus. She mentioned a Pegasus and how Nehelania came to seek revenge and the world was almost doomed because Chibiusa completely disappeared.

Usagi took over to talk about the war with Galaxia. At this point Haruka got a disgusted look on her face. _Is that because of Seiya maybe?_ Usagi said that as soon as Seiya and the other Lights came to Tokyo, Galaxia and the Animamates showed up as well as the Sailor Starlights. The Starlights were looking for their princess. She also said that Mamoru was in America the whole time or so they thought. His Star Seed was taken when he left. And for some reason, Seiya was very close to Usagi more than the others. She said that they were just really close friends in the end. I was surprised to hear that after my little spy job at the temple on the night I came to Tokyo. _That's strange. I know there's more she's not telling me. Well, I can't really find out anything now._

Afterwards we were just talking about everyday life stuff until, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Someone's in trouble!" I said. "Looks like it's time to transform." The others nodded.

"Anonymous Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Uranus Planet Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE UP!!"

We ran to where the screams came from. It was the guy selling the ice creeam we had just gotten. "Hey, Xlam!" I shouted. She turned around and looked at me like I was a mouse. "I can't forgive you for attacking a man who sells delicious things to all his customers! Agents of love and justice."

"Sailor Soldier Senshi!" Finished the others.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Anonymous!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And in the name of our Solar System we'll punish you!" We all yelled together.

"Oh look," Xlam said in her hoarse voice. "It's the Sailor Brats! Have fun with the N-patient. Bye!" And she disappeared. These bad guys are getting worse and worse at comebacks.

The battle proceeded as usual.

"World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Unknown Power Beam!"

The N-patient, Freezy, was shaped like an ice cream cone. It shot out ice cream cones at us (most of which Usagi ate). At one point I became cornered and Koino Kishi came to my rescue.

Finally Freezy was weak enough to use our final attack. "Celestial Power, Make UP!! Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

"Peace out!!"

Once he was back to normal we dissappeared from the scene.

I know I didn't give much detail because I want to save space for the best chapter of my new life in Tokyo (in my opinion anyway).


	9. The Saddest Scene Ever

A week later, I was still thinking about my day out with Haruka, Makoto, and Usagi. I thought about all of it but mostly about what Usagi said. "In the end, Seiya and I turned out to be just really close friends." I needed to find out the truth.

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" I said when I caught up with her. "Want to come to my house after school ?" Usagi turned around and smiled.

"Of course!" she said. "When would you like me to get there?" I knew that no matter what, Usagi was going to be late, even though she lived next door. I had wanted her at 3:45 but I figured I'd tell her 3:30 so she'd be late to her and early to me.

"How about 3:30?" I asked and she said it would be fine. Then she ran off and I didn't see her until later that day. _Perfect! Now I'll find out what's really behind Seiya and Usagi's relationship._

***************************************

Usagi got to my house at a quarter to four just as I had wanted. My mom made lots of cookies and mooncakes. Usagi stuffed her face as soon as she saw them.

"Ok, Usagi-chan," I said when the plate of sweets was gone. "I need to ask you something." She looked at me ready to answer. "Remember when you were telling me about the war with Galaxia while we were out with Haruka-san and Minako-san?" She nodded. "Well...you said that at the end of all that you and Seiya were just really close friends." Her expression changed. She looked like she was about to blush. "You have to spill. What's the real relationship behind you two?"

Now she was blushing. "Well...I can't lie to you," she started. "Seiya...is in love with me. But...I...I don't know how to feel in return." I looked into her eyes and saw a sweet affection. I could tell, right there and then, that she loved him. Despite the fact that she had Mamoru she still loved Seiya.

"I mean I never thought that, once you had a boyfriend, someone else could fall in love with you," she continued a little quieter. "The whole time Seiya and the other Lights were here, I was very close to Seiya because he kept hanging around me more often than anyone else. I got so used to it and we became friends. But I thought it would never be more than that until..." she seemed like she was about to cry. "Well, it was the day of their final concert and I wanted to wish Seiya good luck. So I went backstage to the Lights' dressing room. Seiya asked that we could have a moment alone and everyone else left. Once we were alone, he said that...he loved me...and he...kissed me."

My eyes must have been really big because Usagi quickly added that it wasn't on the lips. But still, that was a kiss. I remembered Usagi kissing Seiya at the temple the night I came to Tokyo.

"Annie-chan," Usagi started again. "If you really want the real truth, I really am in love with Seiya." She paused then said, "It's really wierd to say. When I think of love I think of Mamo-chan. But when I think of Seiya I feel the same feelings I do for Mamo-chan. It can be so confusing." I could understand that. Being in love with two people? I didn't think it was possible. And if it was, which one do you choose? I knew Usagi would choose Mamoru because if she didn't, then Chibiusa would never be born. But Seiya would be by himself forever then. I felt bad then. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten into this.

Usagi looked like she was really going to cry now. "Usagi-chan." Usagi looked at me. "I'm sorry. It was your business and I messed up asking you about it. If you want to go, you can."

"No, no," Usagi tried to cover for herself. "It's not your fault. I probably would have asked you if it were you. I know what it's like to be curious."

Then we dropped the subject and played some of my videogames. Usagi said she knew most of the games in Japanese. Then at about 7:00 Usagi left. I thought to myself,_ Should I really ask Seiya? _Then I decided I had to or it was going to bug me forever.

***************************************

Like I had decided, I asked Seiya about his side of the story. I went up to him at lunch. "Hey, Seiya!" Seiya was being crowded by a bunch of girls because even though his idol life was over, they still thought he was cute.

Seiya pushed through the crowd and told the girls that he was needed elsewhere. Then we ran to the roof of the school. Once we were alone, I brought it up.

"Seiya," I tried to sound very calm about it. "How do you really feel about Usagi-chan?" Seiya's face went soft for a moment then he blushed.

"Well," he started. Then he looked all around to make sure no one could hear. "I...I'm in love with Odango." I could see a greater affection in his eyes than I did in Usagi's eyes. "When we came to Tokyo, I saw Odango at the airport Mamoru-san was taking off from. She just amazed me with her hair and her strong light. I tried to get her to like me and I thought she understood how I felt. I really liked being with her from the beginning because around her I didn't have to be some big idol to impress her. I just had to be myself." He sighed. "But on the day of our final concert, she came backstage and I told her I loved her. I even kissed her." I pretended to be surprised. "But when we left for our planet she made it like we were just friends. I guess we're just not meant to be together. But she did..." He seemed like he was afraid to go on. "She did kiss me. On the cheek but it was still a kiss." When he finished he almost looked like he was going to cry but when he realized what he was doing he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

I really wanted to tell Seiya that Usagi really did love him, but I didn't know if I could. "I'm sorry, Seiya," I said. "It was your business and I shouldn't have been so nosey."

"It's ok," he said. "I understand why you wanted to know." Then the bell rang and we had to get back to class. _I'm such an idiot. Now I depressed the two of them._

**************************************

Later I went to the park with Sutahito. I felt like I needed to think but I didn't want to be alone. "Suta-kun," I said. He looked at me happily.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Then I leaned on him. He felt so warm and nice and I felt like I never wanted that moment to end. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We came closer and closer and we were about to kiss when someone screamed.

We seperated and jumped up. "Here we go again."

"Anonymous Crystal Power, Make up!" I changed into Sailor Anonymous and Sutahito changed into the Koino Kishi. We ran to the source of the screams. Sure enough, Xlam was there.

"Hey, Xlam!" I shouted.

She turned to me and the Koino Kishi and said, "Oh boy. I know the drill. You're Sailor Anonymous and the Koino Kishi and in the name of whatever you'll punish me. Hahahahahaha!!!!! Well now that we're done with amateur hour let's get on with the fight, shall we? Have fun with the N-patient. Bye!"

"Bazooka!!!!" the N-patient yelled. "BAZOOKA, BAZOOKA, BAZOOKA!!!!!!!!!" This was starting to scare me.

"If this guy's name is Bazooka, then that could mean...uh oh," the Koino Kishi verbalized my fears. Then Bazooka confirmed them. He pulled out a big bazooka and fired.

"Look out!" I shouted and pushed the Koino Kishi out of the way. I managed to also dodge the blast. "Kishi, you get in touch with Sailor Moon. I'll hold off the N-patient." He nodded and I gave him my communicator.

"Unknown Power Beam!!!" I shouted and hit Bazooka hard. He bounced right back though. "Anonymous Occluded Blast!!" I blew him away.

The Koino Kishi finally came back. "Sailor Moon is coming," he said. "But for now we have to fight." I nodded. We fought for another few minutes and finally Sailor Moon came.

"Sailor Moon!" I said. "Glad you're here. It's about time we cure this guy."

"I called the others on my way," she said. "I told them to be prepared to transform if they needed to."

"Celestial Power, Make UP!!" we shouted and turned into our celestial selves.

"Celestial-" I started and turned to Sailor Moon. "Uh...Sailor Moon..."

"Hold on!" she said. "I can't find my tier." She was wildly searching herself.

Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye something moving. It was Bazooka. He was aiming and preparing to fire. "Sailor Moon!!" I screamed. "Look out!!!!!!!!"

She turned around and saw the blast coming for her. I couldn't run to save her. I was frozen in shock and so was the Koino Kishi.

It seemed like forever. The blast hit Sailor Moon right in her chest. She flew back and fell to the ground after she screamed. She didn't move from there. I stared at her. I thought I saw a red stain on her fuku coming from the inside. _Can it be? No. No, she can't! She's so young. She still has to save the world! I can't do it myself!_

"Sailor Moon!" I shouted. "Oh no...I wonder if I can do it myself...Well, I better try. Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

"Peace out!!"

Surprisingly enough I defeated Bazooka then detransformed.

I went over to Sailor Moon. I rested her head on my lap. "Sailor Moon," I whispered. "Sailor Moon, please wake up! Usagi-chan..." I started to cry.

Just then Seiya came running up. He stopped dead in his tracks. His face showed shock and his eyes showed great sorrow. "Odango..." he whispered.

He bent down and took her off my lap to his lap. He held her head up. I saw a tear roll down his face. He wiped it and just kept staring at the limp girl. Everyone else came then and their jaws dropped.

"Odango, please...please don't leave me!" He just kept repeating himself and wiping his face over and over. Eventually, the tips of his dark sleeves were wet. This is where it gets really sentimental. Seiya picked up Usagi's head to his and closed his eyes to kiss her. This time, on the lips. It lasted only for a few seconds but it seemed like forever. When he finally lifted his head, I went over and hugged him. He started crying more and I started crying more.

We both looked down at Usagi again. One of Seiya's tears gently dropped onto her face. Suddenly, she stirred. I was shocked. I looked at Seiya who couldn't take his eyes off her. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. She slowly opened her eyes. "Seiya?"

"Odango..." Seiya said. She slowly sat up and he hugged Usagi hard. She looked a little surprised but she didn't stop him. I looked at everyone else. They were amazed by the whole thing.

"Seiya," Usagi said quietly meaning for Seiya only to hear but not quiet enough for me not to hear. "I felt it...I felt the kiss..." Then Seiya and Usagi stood up. Seiya dried his eyes and then looked kind of chuckled embaressedly.

We left the park and separated to go different ways. I went to my house and said goodbye to Usagi and Seiya, but being the sneak I am, I spied on them. I snuck behind a bush and peered through the branches. They were standing outside Usagi's gate facing each other.

"Odango," Seiya started. "I..."

Usagi put a finger on his lips. "Seiya, I understand. Thank you for saving me."

Seiya looked disappointed. He turned to leave and Usagi grabbed his arm. She turned him around and kissed him. Not on the cheek this time. Right on the lips.

Then, after about five minutes, Seiya released his grip. Usagi stood flat on her feet again and they looked at each other with passion in their eyes. Then Usagi turned and went into her house.

Seiya had a hand to his lips. He stood there for a moment, pondering what had just happened. Then he turned slowly with a big smile on his face and left.

He was coming in my direction so I scattered back into my place. The plot thickens.


	10. Chibis Save the Day

The next month I had to babysit Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi. They came to my house and I decided to ask them a little about their past.

Chibiusa said that she was from the 30th century. She originally came to the past to retrive the Silver Crystal because she had made the Silver Crystal of her time disappear and her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, was attacked by the Black Moon. In the final battle against the Death Phantom the Silver Crystal of her time reappeared. It had been inside her the whole time. The next time she came to the past was to train as a Sailor Soldier.

Chibi Chibi just said banana. Chibiusa explained that Chibi Chibi was Galaxia's Star Seed but after Galaxia was defeated, Chibi Chibi gained her own Star Seed. She was originally sent to Earth as the Light of Hope that would be the only thing that could defeat Galaxia. However during the battle she died and Sailor Moon had to defeat Galaxia by herself with her pure Star Seed.

The stories passed so much time that soon enough it was time for the two of them to go home. The two had asked about my past but I hadn't really found out much about it yet, just that I used to live on Kinmoku-sei and I trained the Starlights (according to them). They said that they would listen to my story once I remembered what I was doing here.

***************************************

The next day we-Usagi, Seiya, and I-were in history. I was enjoying the lesson because I didn't know much about Japanese history. All of the sudden an N-patient broke through the window.

"Needle!!!!!!" it screamed. "NEEDLE, NEEDLE, NEEDLE!!!!!!!!!" Then huge needles appeared on the tips of its fingers and it shot them all at us. One of them got Seiya and pinned him to the wall. I watched his head slam against the wall and he passed out. Then the N-patient ran over to Seiya and sucked out some of his emotions. Seiya's weight caused his shirt to rip and he fell to the ground unconscious. I picked him up and carried him to the janitor's closet for a temporary safe place. (Boy was he heavy. Don't tell him I said that though!).

"Annie-chan," Usagi yelled. "Where's Seiya!?"

"He's safe," I said. "Now let's transform. Anonymous Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"

"Hey Noodle!!" I yelled. "That's right, come and get me!!" He ran closer and closer and I thought I could outrun him but he caught up fast.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter!" I cried. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Anonymous, do your stuff," she said.

"Right!" I said but when I turned around, Needle was gone. "Huh? He's gone! This could be bad."

We went into the bathroom and detransformed. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back," Usagi said when we left. "Now where is Seiya?"

I led them, to the janitor's closet. "You put him in _there_?" Usagi said disgusted.

"Where else was safe when he's unconscious?" I replied. I opened the door and he was there just as I had left him. He was unconscious still so Usagi and I carried him to the nurse's office.

"He took a blow to the head, but it's nothing serious," Nurse Keruseyu said when we got there. "If he doesn't wake up before dark though, you should go to the hospital."

We left him on the bed in the small office and went back to class (Can you believe they actually had us finish the school day? Adults these days).

As we went out the door, Usagi took one last look at Seiya and turned to follow me.

***************************************

"Put him down gently," Usagi said worried. We were in Usagi's room after school. Seiya had stayed out cold for the rest of the day and Usagi and I had to carry him to Usagi's house where he had to stay the night since we couldn't get him into his house.

As carefully as I could, I lowered Seiya into Usagi's bed. He looked so cute sleeping, even though he was really unconcious. Usagi stared down at the black uniformed figure in her bed. Her eyes were full of worry and fear that he wouldn't wake up again.

"Usagi-chan," I said. She looked over to me. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's tough." I flexed my muscles as I said this.

Usagi giggled. "You're right, but," she looked back at the unconsious Seiya. "I don't want to be too carefree. I think I'm going to stay here and watch him. If you want, you can leave and go home. It might get a little boring just sitting here..."

"No. I'll stay. You're going to need some company," I replied. "I can probably stay to about 9:00." Usagi nodded then turned back to her bed.

Hours passed, it started to get dark, and there was still no response from Seiya. Occansionally he would sleeptalk and make us think he was waking up but nothing to really say that he would be ok.

Usagi looked like she was getting really worried. I tried my best to keep her calm but at this point it was getting hard. I glanced at the clock. 8:45. I would have to go home soon.

"Usagi-chan maybe it's time we get a profess-" I was about to say that we might need a professional to help but then Seiya started to stir.

"Seiya! Seiya, are you ok?" Usagi was both worried and happy at the same time.

Slowly Seiya opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked weakly. "Odango? Is this your room? Annie-chan? How did I get here?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok," Usagi almost cried as she embraced Seiya tightly.

"It's ok, Seiya," I said. "Usagi-chan and I carried you here after school. The N-patient attacked you and knocked you out."

"Well, you defeated it right?" Seiya asked.

"Actually he got away but I'm sure he'll be back," Usagi explained. She let go of him suddenly and sat down again, flustered.

"Well, thanks for looking after me." He looked around the room and spotted the clock and the window. "It's late so I'll just go home." Seiya started to stand up but then he fell back to the bed clutching his head.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried. "Don't push yourself. You're probably still weak. You can stay here tonight."

"No, I can't. I don't want you to have to..." he trailed off. Then he looked into Usagi's eyes. I guess he saw something pleasing there because then he said. "Well, I am kind of weak..."

Usagi smiled. "I guess it's about time for me to go so I'll be heading out," I said. I didn't want to intrude on the 'love birds' though I don't think anything interesting would really have happened at that point seeing as Mamoru was still on Usagi's mind.

"Bye, Annie-chan," Usagi said. Seiya merely waved and I left the room. _I hope that he's ok. We really need all our senshi._

***************************************

The next day I walked to school with Sutahito. I told him about our run in with the N-patient and he said he was sure that we would get him next time he came. Seiya couldn't come to school because he was still a little weak so Usagi walked him home in the morning.

Once we got into the school building, Sutahito and I were seperated by the fork of the hallways (curse that fork). So before we went our seperate ways I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sutahito blushed and returned the kiss fast. Then he had to go to his locker and I had to go to mine. I held my hand where Sutahito kissed me and I felt love fill evey inch of my body. I watched as people giggled and 'awwed'.

"Yeah! So, we're in love. What's it to ya?" I said to them and they shut up. I love being tough.

I went through my normal routine as usual. First I had homeroom where I usually talked with Makoto and Usagi. Next I went to chorus, and computers. When I reached science I sat in my usual spot. Usagi sat next to me on one side with an empty seat next to her where Seiya would have sat. Makoto sat on my other side. Minako sat on the other side of Makoto. We were just about to start a movie when guess who jumps through the window again.

"NEEDLE!!!" That gives you a hint, right? I looked to Usagi, Makoto, and Minako. They looked back at me and nodded. We ran to the bathroom and shouted,

"Anonymous Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE UP!!!"

"So we meet again!" I said when we transformed. "You're not taking any more emotions. It's the end of the line for you because we're the Sailor Team!!"

"Needle Spear ATTACK!!!!!" Needle yelled. Suddenly, the needles in the tips of his fingers on both hands combined into one big needle on each palm.

"Oh boy!" I said.

The needles shot at Jupiter and Venus knocking them against the wall just like Seiya. They were pinned there for a minute, then Needle came over to them and sucked out some of their emotions. Just as I was about to call out my second tranformatioin, Needle had disappeared again.

"Darn this guy!" I shouted. Then we took Venus and Jupiter down fron the wall and brought them to the bathroom where we undid their tranformations for them. Then we carried them to the nurse where they stayed until Minako's parents picked them both up.

After school, I went to Usagi's house and we called Seiya to tell him what happened.

"This isn't good," Usagi said into the phone. "If we can't beat this guy, he'll wipe us all out."

"Don't worry," I heard Seiya say. "We can get him. I'll see if I can make it to school tomorrow."

"No, no," Usagi said. "I can hear that you're still weak. Stay home again. Annie-chan and I can handle him. Besides, even if you made it to school, you would be too weak to fight. So we'll call if anything else happens. Bye."

"Fine. Good-bye," Seiya said and hung up.

***************************************

I slept over Usagi's house that night for the first time. We stayed up late even though it was a school night. The next day we were late to school because we were so tired. Now I see why my parents saved sleepovers for the weekend.

When we finally made it to school, we heard screaming.

"Must be..." I started.

"Needle!" Usagi finished.

"Anonymous Crystal Power, Make up!!"

"Moon Eternal, Make up!!"

We ran through the school halls until we found Needle in pitched combat with the Koino Kishi.

"Thank goodness you're here!" he said when we got in. "Quickly! Undergo your second transformation and I'll make sure he doesn't get away."

"Ok," we said. "Celestial Power, Make up!!"

Just as we were about to defeat him, he shouted, "Delusional Injection!!" and shot needles at Sailor Moon and I. Suddenly the room was replaced with the image of a jungle.

"Sailor Moon..." I said. "Where are we?"

"By the looks of it we're in a jungle. Maybe the Amazon," she replied.

Then from behind there was a growl.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Sailor Moon."

"Well, I may have skipped breakfast but my stomach isn't usually that loud."

Then a big tan figure came out of the bushes. It waved its mane back and forth and then it spotted us.

"Sailor Moon..."

"What?"

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We screamed and ran and the chase started. The fierce beast followed on fast feet and Sailor Moon was gaining speed. I was caught in beween. One wrong move and I was lion chow.

Suddenly, from somewhere nearby we heard, "Twinkle Yell!!"

The images faded. "It was just an illusion?" I asked.

"Who saved us?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We did!" a familiar voice shouted. "Sailor Chibi Moon!!"

"Chibi Chibi!!"

"The Sailor Chibi Team is here!!" Saturn and Chibi Moon said.

"Needle Spear Attack!!!" Needle yelled. The needles were coming closer.

"Chibi Chibi!!!!!" Chibi Chibi shouted. A pink beam shot out of the hearts on her head, blasted through the attack, and hit Needle hard.

"Now Sailor Moon and Psuedo!" Chibi Moon said.

"Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

We aimed our beams at Needle just as he was trying to escape. "Peace out!!"

"Finally!" I said when he was defeated. I was just about to detransform when I heard a miniacle laughing.

"It took you that long to get rid of Needle?" the voice said. "Imagine how long it will take for you to get rid of an O-patient."

"Xlam!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Show yourself!"

"I think it's time we got rid of you for good," I shouted. "Would you like to join me, Sailor Moon? Chibi Moon? Saturn? Chibi Chibi? Kishi?"

They all stepped forward and formed a circle around me and Sailor Moon. "Psuedo Crystal Power!!"

"Moon Crystal Power!!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!!"

"Chibi Chibi!!"

The Koino Kishi didn't say anything but I could feel that he still helped.

A blinding light came from mine and Sailor Moon's hands and focused on one area of the room. Suddenly Xlam became visible and we destroyed her. Before she died she said, "There is one more Unknowniverse soldier. You will not defeat us!"


	11. The Happiest Place All Over the Earth

The next day we reported what happened to Haruka, who goes to another school. She came to Usagi's house for a meeting.

"Now that Xlam is defeated we should check and see if Xalia has anymore plans," Luna said.

We went on Usagi's computer. Luna then loaded up the program to hack into the Unknowniverse's system of cameras. When we found the throne room camera we zoomed in so we could see better.

It took a while before anything happened. Finally, we got movement in the Unknowniverse.

"I have just learned that Xlam has died," Xalia said. "Who will take her place?"

A young looking man stepped forward. He looked younger than Xyoz and Xlam. "Not to worry, Xalia-sama. I, Xphen, will take the place of your loyal but uncapable soldier, Xlam. Of course, it was not only Xlam's fault that she was defeated by the Sailor Senshi. The N-patients weren't strong enough to handle their power. I think it's time to break out the next step up. O-patients."

"You are right, Xphen," Xalia agreed. "However, can I trust you with their power? You are still young and just barely finished your training. How do I know you won't die in the first battle?"

"You can trust me, Xalia-sama," Xphen reassured his queen. "I have handled opponents stronger than the Sailor morons and in training have learned how to handle O-patients with skill and grace."

"Very well," Xalia sighed. "You shall take over from this point on."

"Thank you, Xalia-sama," Xphen bowed. "You will not be disappointed."

"Here we go again." Makoto said.

"We can handle it," Minako said, determinedly.

Haruka's cell phone rang. She went out into the hallway for a few minutes and returned later with a smile on her face. "Good news everyone. Setsuna said that she and Hotaru will be returning for this semester. Hotaru needs to get some schooling in at a regular school so Michiru will be finishing her tour alone and come back as son as it's over."

"Well, that's great! The more the merrier. Just one thing: WE NEED A NEW PLACE TO MEET UP FOR MEETINGS!!!!" I said. Everyone laughed. I didn't think it was that funny.

***************************************

Things were quiet for a week or so. We were watching carefully for places that people that might get their emotions stolen. We made sure to go to any kind of events where there would be famous appearances because that seemed to be a regular target of the Unknowniverse.

One day, we found out that the Jonas Brothers were going to be at Disneyland Tokyo for the new release of his album, 'When in Japan...'. "Oh dear!" I joked. "We'll have to skip school to make sure that they don't get attacked."

Everyone agreed with me. Unfortunately we couldn't have Chibiusa come with us. I wish she could have though. She really would have liked the Jonas Brothers if she got to see them. She saw them on Halloween but it was only for judging so they didn't sing. But it was better that she stayed in school.

We decided only the 'leaders' should go (me, Seiya and Usagi) but we had to take Chibi Chibi too. "Wait!" I said. "How are we going to get in if we look like we played hooky?"

"That's not a problem. Watch," Usagi said. Seiya and I watched intently and Chibi Chibi ran around in circles. Usagi pulled out a pen that had a lovely red jewel on the top. "Moon Power! Make me into a middle-aged wife!" She help up the pen and beams shot out of the top. When the lights disappeared, Usagi stood before us in an adult body with her hair in a tight bun on top of her head.

"Whoa!" Seiya and I said at the same time.

"Now it's your turn," Usagi said.

"Me first! Me first!!" I shouted. Usagi handed me the pen. "Moon Power! Make me look exactly like Chibi Chibi!!" The beams shone around me and when I was transformed I was Chibi Chibi's height and looked just like her with brown hair.

"SWEET!!!" I yelled. "I mean, Chibi Chibi!!" Chibi Chibi looked at me then squealed with joy and gave me a hug.

"Guess it's you turn, Seiya," Usagi said.

Seiya took the pen from me. "Moon Power! Make me a middle-aged husband!" Again the beams shone and when they disappeared, Seiya stood as a middle-aged looking man with short hair.

"Ahh! My hair! Where did it go?!" Seiya felt for his ponytail in vain.

"Don't worry," Usagi said. "It's only temporary."

"Ok," I said. "So the plan is that Chibi Chibi and I are twins and you are our parents?"

Seiya and Usagi looked at each other then giggled. Their faces went red.

Then we went up to the ticket counter. Usagi carried Chibi Chibi and Seiya carried me. I never realized before how dreamy and deep his eyes were. But of course I wasn't like looking at him if you know what I mean. I had Sutahito, and besides that Usagi already had dibs if anything were to happen to Mamoru. And even if Usagi and Seiya weren't in love, ever since I found out Seiya was Fighter...well I looked at him differently.

"Two adults and two children," Usagi said.

"9,548 yen," the ticketman said.

Usagi opened her purse and found a Visa card inside. "Hai!" she said and handed it to the man. Under her breath she whispered, "Sorry, Mom."

The ticketman gave us our tickets and we headed into the park. It was my first time in Disneyland Tokyo. In fact, it was my first time in Disneyland at all. In America, we never had time to go on a vacation, even in the summer. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it at my normal height.

We headed straight to where the JB was going to be. "Maybe after, we can get some autographs!" Usagi said.

"That would be something," I said. "I love the Jonas Brothers."

"Hey!" some guy said. "Did that little girl just talk?"

"Of course...not...hahaha!!" Seiya stammered. "I mean she says...some things...but she's...she's just two so she doesn't say much...hahaha!"

"Chibi Chibi!!" I quickly said. I didn't want any problems. Suddenly a limo pulled up behind the building we were in front of with a big crowd of girls behind it.

"That must be them!" Usagi said. "Bye, sir!" Then she ran to follow all the other screaming teens. Seiya looked embaressed but followed.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw the guy smirk and his eyes flash red but I thought it was probably my imagination. Just in case though I whispered to Seiya, "Be careful of that guy. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Ok," Seiya said. We reached the limo and Kevin, Nick and Joe stepped out with bodygurads surrounding them. They were so awesome looking.

I was starting to find it hard to stay awake though. Being carried by Seiya, feeling his warm body up next to mine, I almost fell asleep, which would have been really embarassing for me. But that feeling didn't last long because in a flash things went from good to bad.

That guy who we had been talking to suddenly ran up behind us and transformed into Xphen. "So, boys. I congratulate you for making it here to Japan safely, but you're not so safe anymore. I am Xphen of the Unknowniverse! And even though I look young, I can still take your emotions with unbelievable power."

"Xphen," I whispered. "No wonder I felt strange vibes. Guys! Let's transform!"

We ran behind another building. "Wait!" I said. "Usagi-chan, how do we change back?!"

"Just transform and when we detransform again we'll be back to normal," Usagi explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Fighter Star Power..."

"Well at least it will be good to have my normal body again. Anonymous Crystal Power..."

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"Make up!!" Everyone was back to normal.

"Hey, Xphen!" I yelled when we came back to the scene. "Looks like you're outnumbered, doesn't it?"

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Stupids I heard so much about in Unknown Academy. Welcome!" Xphen greeted us. "Would you like to play with my O-patients? They could use some excersise."

"Do we have a choice?" Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly all three of the brother's bodies started to change into O-patients. Kevin became Rocker again. Joe basically looked like a big microphone stand and Nick looked like a keyobard. "SINGER!!" "KEYBOARD!!" they both said respectively.

"A rather suiting bunch of O-patients, don't you agree?" Xphen was pleased with himself. "Well, I should be going so I'll see you around." Then he opened a portal in the sky and disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that!" I said. I turned to Rocker who was at full power by then. "Let's make this quick. Unknown Power Beam!!"

My maroon beam shot out towards him but missed. "What!? How can that be?"

"Sonic Wave Blaster!!" Rocker strummed the strings on his body into the mic on Singer's head and Keyboard pushed some keys. Two speakers then appeared on Singer's shoulders and out came blue sonic rings that trapped us all and almost blasted out our eardrums with an earspliting screech.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed.

"I don't think I can take much more!!"

"Don't worry, Sailor Anonymous! We can do this!! I hope..."

"Chibi Chibi!!!!!!!"

"Star Serious-AHHH!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!"

"Dead Scream!!"

The rings disolved and the screeching stopped. We turned to our recscuers.

"My guardian diety is the planet of time. I am Sailor Pluto."

"Soldier of water, Sailor Mercury, is also here."

"And the soldier of death and destruction, Sailor Saturn."

"Mercury! Pluto! Saturn!" Sailor Moon ran over to them to embrace them.

"Uh, Sailor Moon? Before we get into reunion time why not destroy the O-patient first?" I said.

"Hahaha! Ok," she said.

"Celestial Power, Make up!! Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

"Peace out!!" The boys fell to the ground, back to normal and a sea of fan girls scooped them up and started to help them into the backstage area.

"I really feel for those guys..." Seiya said.

We detransformed and decided to not go back to school but enjoy the rest of our day at the park.

"It's great to have you back on the team!" I said to Ami and Setsuna. "The more the merrier, though we still need a new place to have our meetings..."

"Yeah! My bedroom seems like it's shrinking," Usagi said. We all laughed. "So where shall we go next?"

"I don't know-" I started to say when Seiya pointed over at something and wacked me in the face.

"Look! Sorry, Annie-chan," he shouted.

"What!?! Disney presents: Sailor Senshi: A movie of our heros?" we all read the poster.

"Hey!! They left me out!!" I yelled when I realized there was neither Sailor Anonymous nor Psuedo. "That just isn't fair!!" Everyone laughed. "That's not funny!! How would you like it!? Oh, why bother?"


	12. The Music Festival

"Usagi-chan!" I called for Usagi after school let out. "Guess what I got tickets for!!!"

"I have no idea," Usagi replied when I caught up with her.

"I'll give you two hints. One: we know someone who will be there and two: there will be all kinds of other famous people there."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah! Tickets for the big Music Festival where Seiya is preforming his solo act!"

Usagi and I had been looking forward to the Music Festival for a while. When we found out that Seiya was going to be preforming there we knew we had to get tickets somehow. I spent all my hard-earned allowence money but trust me, it was worth it.

Why not get tickets from Seiya? Well, he would've but he wasn't allowed to.

Anyway, the Music Festival had all the most popular artists from the past year or two come and preform a number for millions of music lovers from all over Japan. Luckily I got the tickets for Usagi and me when I did, because when Minako and Makoto tried to get theirs there were no more. Ami, however, had hers long ahead of time so she was going with us.

I was really excited about going to see Seiya. I wondered what he would preform and if I would even understand it. I mean after all, the Three Lights' songs were in Japanese and I barely got by with what little of the language I knew. But I didn't think it would be a huge problem.

Of course, just in case I had problems, I decided to get the lyrics from Seiya.

***************************************

"I'm sorry, but you can't see the preformers." I was shooed away like any other fan at the backdoor to the practice for the Music Festival.

"But I told you, I personally know Seiya. He's the only one I want to see," I tried to convice the doorman.

"Yeah, right. You and every other girl in this city," the doorman replied.

"Fine then. Just go in and tell him Annie wants to see him and see what he says," I retorted. The doorman decided that wasn't a terrible idea, if it made me shut up.

He went inside and I heard him yell, "Seiya-san! There's someone here for you named Annie."

"Send her in!" was Seiya's muffled reply. The doorman stepped out, his face filled with shock and let me pass by him to see Seiya.

I walked down a long hallway reading the names on all the dressing room doors. Finally at almost the end of the hall was Seiya's door. I knocked. "Seiya?"

"Come in!" I opened the door. Inside the room was a piano, a couch, and a vanity thing. In the center of the room was a table full of flowers from fans.

"Hi!" I said. "I had a lot of trouble with security."

"They want to make sure that we aren't bothered while we practice," Seiya replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could get the lyrics of you song in English," I said.

"Oh, sure." He turned and opened a drawer revealing a laptop with a small printer attached. It was pretty cool. He opened it up and typed a bit then printed a copy of the lyrics and handed it to me. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" I skimmed the lyrics then looked up at the title. 'Galaxy Apart: One Sided Love' "Interesting." I said. "The lyrics are beautiful."

"Thanks," Seiya replied. He seemed embaressed.

I read the lyrics again and then realized it was a song for Usagi. "Oh, I see! This is for her, isn't it?" Seiya meerly nodded and smiled.

"I wrote back on our planet when we left Earth. I needed to do something to express my feelings," he explained. "When I got the oppourtunity to preform a solo song I decided to do this one instead of writing a new one. But do you think I should? I mean she will be there, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll mind," I said. "After all, she liiiiikes you."

"Stop it!" Seiya's face turned super red. "Well, I'm just afraid I might, well, chase her away," he said worriedly.

"Oh, I don't think she'd be scared off by a song. I know she cares about you deep down, even if she has someone else," I said. Seiya seemed reassured. "Well, I had better get going. Keep practicing. I know she'll love it."

Seiya smiled. "Ok. See you!"

***************************************

"Wow! Who knew Music Festivals had such great food!" Usagi was gorging herself on hot dogs, pizza, and cotton candy. Ami was enjoying seeing all the different classical music players. Me? I was anticipating the big preformance by our one and only, Seiya.

We had been at the festival for about an hour, maybe more, when they finally annouced that the preformers were going to start.

The three of us ran for the stage to get good seats. Luckily we got in the front row. An annoucer came on to the stage after a few minutes. "Everyone, thank you for coming. Tonight we have some very special preformances made by many of the greatest artists in Japan. And now for an opening to our program, here is a new face on the music industry, Ashiee Bardwon and her partner, Danieru Vinziro."

The pair strolled out onto the stage. They only looked a little older than us. Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone screamed. When they came back on a new figure was on stage with Ashiee and Danieru. It was Xphen.

"Sailor senshi!" he yelled. "I'm holding these two hostage until you come and fight me."

"Could this be a trap?" Ami asked.

"Don't know," I replied. "But we'd better get Seiya." In all the chaos we managed to get backstage. However, we were stopped again.

"You're not going anywhere near Seiya, especially when we're on such an alert," said the guard.

"It's ok," Seiya's voice came from behind him. "They can come in." The guard let us pass and we went behind the curtain.

"So what are we going to do?" Usagi asked. "Shall we fight him?"

"It seems we have no other choice," I answered. "Anonymous Crystal Power..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"Make up!!"

"Let those singers go!"

"So you decided to show up after all, Sailor Wimps," Xphen said.

"I guess we don't need an introduction then," I said. "Let the singers go and we'll give you the fight of your life." Xphen let Danieru and Ashiee go and they scrambled off the stage.

"Well, let's get started then," Xphen challenged. "Evil Mind Bending Blaster!!" He shot a blast from his hands and it hit Sailor Moon. She fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!!" we all shouted.

She slowly stood up with a red glow in her eyes. Xphen laughed evily. "Exactly what I wanted," he said. "That blast has brainwashed her and now she serves me."

"I serve Xphen only," Sailor Moon said in a robotic tone. "What do you command of me master?"

"Destroy your former senshi," he commanded.

Sailor Moon turned to us and brought out her tier. "Silver Moon..." she started still robotically.

"Sailor Moon please!" Mercury begged. "Snap out of it." She looked at her and then aimed. "Perfect."

"Celestial Power, Make up!" I transformed to Sailor Psuedo as fast as I could. "Celestial Crystal..."

"Crystal Power Kiss!!"

"Power Defeat!!" Our beams colided and pushed against one another. "Sailor Moon, please. If you just put down your tier I can bring you back to normal."

"I serve Xphen only!" she shouted. "You are a lowly girl outside of your soldier's life. You can not take me on!"

"Sailor Moon, please remember your friends," Fighter tried to get through to her.

"I don't think it's any use Fighter," I said. "She just won't listen."

"It is no use. The only one I need now is Xphen." Sailor Moon went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it!!" Fighter yelled. "If I aim just right I can't knock the tier out of her hands. But I have to be careful." She moved into a position on the side of Sailor Moon. "Star Serious Laser!!"

Her white beam hit the tier directly out of her hands. My white beam then overpowered Sailor Moon and brought her back to normal.

"Uh oh," Xphen was scared looking. "I better get out of here." He opened a portal but I wasn't about to let him get away unharmed.

"Sailor Moon, care to join me?" I asked. She transformed into Celestial Moon. "Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!"

Xphen was blasted with our white beams and fell to the ground. "Man. You Sailors are tougher than I thought." Then he jumped through a portal in the sky.

"Well that was an easy battle," Mercury said. "But I can guarentee that isn't the last we'll see of Xphen."

We all detransformed and the announcer came back on the stage after peace was restored. "Well, I'd like to thank the Sailor senshi wherever they are. If you can hear me then we are ever grateful for your help tonight. And now we will continue our show. Our next preformer is a talented young man who was once part of a group that was super popular not too long ago. The one, the only, the fantastic Seiya Kou!!"

"Hey, it's Seiya!" I said. I couldn't wait to hear Seiya's song. He came up on the stage and looked into the audience. When he saw us he smiled. We all waved back at him.

Then he started singing his song. It was an awesome song. Seiya's voice is so beautiful. I felt a sweetness while listening to the song and suddenly I started to feel my heart get warmer.

I was then surrounded by a sea of black. "Where...Where am I?"

"Annie-chan," it was Seiya's voice. "Thank you for your confidence in me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to do this song in front of Odango. Thank you."

"It was because of me? No it wasn't all me. You're the one on the stage. But you're welcome."

I was transported back the real world then and Seiya's song was done. I looked up at the stage and he winked and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back.

I looked over to Usagi. She had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't tell though if she just liked the song or realized it was for her. Then she looked at me. "That was amazing and for some odd reason I feel connected to that song." She smiled at me and I saw affection in her eyes. _Just be patient, you two. It'll all work out in the end._


	13. Finals and Stress

Finally the time had come. It was time...for finals!!!! The scary tests that most kids take at the end of the year. I was never one for studying but I was so afraid to fail on my first finals in Japan that I decided we should have a cram group.

"So what exactly do we need to know, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked when we were studying at my house. Everyone was there except for Haruka, because she went to a different school, Setsuna, because she didn't go to school, Chibiusa and Hotaru, because they were in junior high, and Chibi Chibi, because she didn't need to be.

"Well, for history we need to know up to 1900, for language we won't really know, but Annie-chan is doing something different so we can help her out, in science we need the periodic table, and for math we won't really know until the time comes," Ami ran down the list.

"I have to know all the words I've learned in Japanese and more," I said exasperated. I was getting really good but under the pressure I didn't know how well I would do.

"Don't worry, Annie-chan," Makoto tried to cheer me up. "Finals aren't as scary as they seem. You just have to relax and do your best."

I smiled back to her but I still felt a little nervous. I had been nervous lately. With finals plus our on-going battles, I was already nervous enough. But having all this to do, I barely had any time to hang out with Sutahito and everytime he came over to me I thought he was going to break up with me.

"Annie-chan?" Seiya roused me from my thoughts. He was sitting on my left and he shook me a little as he said my name. "Are you ok?"

I told them all what I was thinking. "Well, I guess you know what that means," Minako said. I shook my head. "You have to go out on a date and quick. Cancel this study session and go find your lover boy!"

"But I really should stay..." I trailed off.

"You'll go on a date AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!!!" Minako shouted.

"Yikes! Ok, ok, I'll go." I really needed to spend some time with him before our relationship disintegrated. And I'll forever thank Minako for being the pushy senshi of love.

**************************************

"The number you've dialed is busy. If you would like to be notified when the line is clear please press seven. A fee may apply," the recording played again. I tried calling Sutahito all night but it was busy the whole time.

"Guys...could he be avoiding me?"

"Why would he do that?" Usagi asked. "He loves you."

"But what if he doesn't anymore? What if he still thinks that breaking up with Sonoko was a mistake? What if he thinks I was making up what she said so I could get him? What if he doesn't want to fight evil anymore? What if-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because Seiya put a hand over my mouth.

"Annie-chan, Suta-kun loves you. He loves you like no other person every has or ever will. you're going to grow old together and have kids and stuff like that and everything's going to be great. Consider yourself lucky," he added quieter.

"You're right. But I have to go to his house and find out why he's not answering." I turned to leave. "And Seiya, thank you." I ran out the door and all the way to Sutahito's.

"Is Suta-kun there?" I asked the man that answered the door. I assumed he was Sutahito's dad.

"Uh, yes, but who are you and why are you here so late?" he asked.

"I'm Annie Mouses. I'm Suta-kun's girlfriend and I need to see him. He won't answer his phone." I must have looked either out of breath or worried to death because his dad made a strange face.

'Well, uh, I'll go get him if you like..." I think he was shocked because I wasn't acting like a regular Japanese girl would have.

After a few minutes of waiting outside the door, Sutahito came out. "Annie-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I hadn't realized that I was crying until he pointed it out. "I...I..." I clung onto him and cried harder. "I don't want to lose you! We haven't spent a lot of time together lately and I don't want our feelings to start to die out. And when you didn't answer the phone I though that you were avoiding me. Please tell me you still love me!!"

Sutahito didn't say anything and I got more scared. Then he lifted my face and gave me a long and loving kiss. "Annie-chan, I love you so much. I would never stop loving you just because we haven't had a lot of time together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder..."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course. And I couldn't answer the phone because I was on a long distance call with my grandmother. I'm sorry you were worried." He kissed me again.

"Ok. So do you want to do something together in the city when finals are done?" I asked.

"Yes, I will most certainly do something with you."

And so we planned to go to the city the weekend after finals were done. When I told Usagi and Seiya they told me that I shouldn't have been worried. I told them they were coming with me. "I think it would be better for Usagi and I to stay together in case of enimies," I explained.

"And me?" Seiya asked.

"Well, without you Usagi would be like a third wheel," I explained. "I don't want Suta-kun to feel uncomfortable, but I can't risk Usagi and I being seperated. So, I figured we could make like a double-date."

I stopped and looked at Usagi and Seiya's faces, already expecting their reaction. They looked at one another and giggled softly with red cheeks.

"Is that ok with you, Odango?" Seiya asked.

"I don't mind at all," Usagi replied. Seiya seemed happy with the reply. Very happy. Then I realized something. I was trying to push these two together.

I don't know why, but at the time I didn't think of Mamoru too fondly. I never really got to know him but I knew he hadn't been too reliable. Plus I knew that these two had feelings for each other too but they shouldn't have been pushed so far. Usagi had to be with Mamoru in the end or Chibiusa would cease to exsist, though you never know. But I figured that even if the two were together now they wouldn't be in the future. Soon enough Mamoru would be back from America and everything would be as it was supposed to be.

***************************************

The city was beautiful. I always thought of cities as a New York looking place. It pretty much was, a little cleaner maybe, and with Japanese writing all over the place of course. We saw all the sites. Big stores with huge prices, little stores with huge prices, cafes on corners and so much else. But my favorite place was the anime artist who took your features and changed them into an anime picture. How awesome!?

I had one done with Sutahito. We had our arms around each other's shoulders and we looked so cute!

Seiya and Usagi got one together too. The artist protrayed them as a cute couple. They looked very close and loving of each other. I saw it and went 'Aww!' and the two of them blushed.

We also went into a photo booth. The four of barely fit inside so there were pictures where we were cut off partially. It was hysterical.

After dinner we went to a few more stores. "Uh...guys?" Usagi said.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" I asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Ok," I said. "Catch up with us later."

"Ok," she said and ran off.

Meanwhile, we were looking at a new CD. Then we watched as a bunch of people walked by out on the street. They were all playing instruments but we couldn't hear what they were playing because we were listening to the CD.

We walked outside and immecdiately recognized that they were playing Nagreboshi He.

"What's going on?" Seiya thought aloud.

"Looks like a Three Lights parade," Sutahito said as a big float went by featuring head shots of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.

"Awesome!" some girl said. "It's Seiya himself!! Seiya!! Come sit on the float!!"

"Uh..." Seiya was stunned. "I'll go if my friends can."

"Are you fans?" she truned to us.

"Of course we are!" I said. "Why would we be friends with him if we weren't?"

"Good point," she said. "Well, come on then! My name is Maila."

"I'm Annie and this is Sutahito," I said. And so we took seats next to Seiya and waved to the crowds of screaming girls.

About fifteen minutes later I had the feeling that something was missing. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something wasn't here that should have been. Then it hit me. "Usagi-chan!"

"What?" Sutahito looked at me.

"Oh no!" Seiya said. "We forgot that she was in the bathroom!" Then there was a scream. "We have to find her!"

Then there was another scream. "No time," I said. "Someone's in trouble."

"But..."

"It's our job. She'll be fine. I have my communicator," I reached into my pocket and felt my brooch but my communicator was gone. "Had my communicator..."

"Perfect!"

"Fine. You look for her and we'll fight."

"Ok."

"Anonymous Crystal Power, Make up!!" I transformed and the Kishi transformed. "Well, if it isn't Xphen: the Magnificent...-ly Stupid!"

"Oh, I'm shaking," Xphen said. "Let me guess. You're here to fight for love justice and all that planets and stuff?"

"What a wise guy," Kishi said.

"I say we have a battle. One on one. What do you say?" I proposed the idea.

"I say if you can defeat this O-patient we'll see," Xphen motioned to a lifeless figure near by where we were who was changing into an O-patient.

"Fan! FAN, FAN, FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the O-patient yelled.

"Do you think he has little paper fans to attack us with?" I asked the Kishi.

"Yeah, he might give us a paper cut!" he said and we burst into laughter.

"Fan Whirlwind!!" Fan shouted and he pulled out a masive electric fan and wind started to blow almost causing us to fly into the crowd of girls.

"What do we do?" Kishi shouted.

"We fight wind with wind!" I said. "Anonymous Occluded Blast!!" I focused my attack at the fan but it wasn't powerful enough and I started to fly backwards again.

"Oh no!"

"Gotcha, Anonymous!" The Kishi caught me as I crashed into him.

"I don't think we can do this alone!"

"You're right! We need help! I hope Fighter and Sailor Moon hurry!"

"I can't hold out until they get here!!" It looked like the end for us. I couldn't even keep my eyes open that wind was so badly blowing. Then in the distance:

"Star Gentle Uterus!!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!!"

"Healer! Maker!"

"We came back for your final battle," Maker said. "So how do we get rid of this thing?"

"We need to wait for Sailor Moon," I replied. "She and I have a double attack that kills these things in one shot."

"No need to wait anymore," a voice said. I looked up and on a lampost stood Fighter and Sailor Moon back to back.

"Penetrating the darkness of the night," Fighter said.

"And fighting for love and justice," Sailor Moon continued.

"We are the moonlight and the shooting star," they said together.

"Sailor Star Fighter!!"

"Sailor Moon!!"

"We're here!!"

"Thank goodness! Sailor Moon let's transform!"

"Hai!"

"Celestial Power, Make up!! Celestial Crystal Power Defeat!!" we cried.

"Peace out!!" The person turned back to normal and we ignored them. (AN: Mean much! XD)

"So Xphen," I said. "Our deal?" He looked around at the six of us and seeing himself outnumbered tried to flee. "Oh no you don't! Golden Star Sparkling Power Heal!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "You can't do this...it's...impossible. I...am...all...powerful..." I had stunned him enough that he couldn't move.

"Right..." I said. "And I'm the queen of France."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon finished him off.

"Well...I guess you are...stronger than I...thought...good luck...against...Xalia..." he said and breathed one last time.

"There goes the last soldier," Healer said. "Now we'll be able to battle Xalia."

"Healer! Maker!" Sailor Moon cried and ran to hug them. "I missed you so much!"

"Sailor Moon," Maker said. "It's good to see you. And you too Fighter. But we have brought vital information about Xalia and the Unknowniverse headquarters. There is a portal into her base in the Grand Canyon. We have to go there soon and defeat Xalia. If we don't she'll send her strongest warrior to defeat the planet. And believe me you don't want to find out who he is."

"When do we have to go?" I asked.

"Very soon," Healer said. "That would be best."

"Ok then," I said. "Sometime this month. And we'll defeat Xalia for good."

***************************************

There was a short time in between the battle and the arriving of the other two Starlights. Rei was done at her special school and Michiru's tour ended so we had the entire team back. We used Rei's shrine again to have meetings so there was plenty of space. I really didn't get to spend too much time with Taiki and Yaten because they were either with each other or with Ami and Minako. Well, that wasn't a long paragraph so I guess I'll just move on to the next chpater.


	14. The Final Battle

"It's time?"

"It's time."

All of the senshi were finally together. All fifteen. I looked around the circle. First was me then to my right Sailor Moon. After her came Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Then Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon. The Koino Kishi stood next to them. And finally the Starlights, Maker, Healer and Fighter.

We knew exactly where to go. The Grand Canyon. That's where the Unknowniverse base was. It would be interesting to be back in America though it wouldn't really feel like it. It had almost been a year since I moved to Japan and as much as I missed my old friends, I loved my new friends and I didn't really want to go back as much as I had wanted in the beginning.

Then Fighter and Sailor Moon leaned behind me as to speak in private. "Odango, no matter what happens I want you to know-" Fighter started but Sailor Moon put a finger to her lips.

"I know," she replied. "Me too." Then she quickly kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them gently on Fighter's cheek. Her face glowed a bright red as she smiled.

"Sailor Moon," I said. "It's time to go." Then we all took hands. "Anonymous Crystal Power!!"

"Moon Crystal Power!!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!!"

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power!!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!!"

"Venus Crystal Power!!"

"Mars Crystal Power!!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!!"

"Fighter Star Power!!"

"Healer Star Power!!"

"Maker Star Power!!"

"Sailor Teleport!!" the three cats, Luna, Artemis and Diana shouted at once. Instantly we were converted into enrgy beams and were traveling to the other side of the world.

When we arrived we were in the middle of one of the United States' greatest landmarks. I looked around. I had been above the Grand Canyon but never in it. It was a beautiful sight. However, I was not there to take in the tranquility.

"I suggest we split up," Mercury said.

"Good idea," I smiled to her. "Maker, Mercury, Healer and Venus, go one way. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Kishi go another way. Saturn, Chibi Moon, Jupiter and Mars go a different way and we will go a different way." I gestured to Sailor Moon, Fighter, Chibi Chibi and I.

We all ran in opposite directions. It seemed like a long time. We were running speechless except for the occasional 'Chibi Chibi'. Finally we reached a cave. It was cold, dark and empty. There were small slits in the wall though to let a little light in and guide a person on their way.

After a long run down a narrow tunnel the cave split in two. "Sailor Moon," I said. "You take Chibi Chibi down that end and Fighter and I will go down this end."

Though reluctant to leave Fighter, Sailor Moon took Chibi Chibi in her arms and ran down the tunnel as Fighter and I departed down the other.

"Fighter," I broke the deadly silence. "What are you going to do? You know, after this battle...if we win?"

Fighter glanced at me then turned back to running. "We're...We're going back to Kinmokusei," she replied. I looked at her with shock. The thought of losing my best friend was unbearable.

"You can't go!" I practically cried. "Don't you like it here on Earth?"

"There's nothing here for me after this point in time," Fighter continued. "Soon, Mamoru-san will return from his studies and marry Odango and become King Endymion. I...I don't know if I can bear to watch that."

"Oh, Seiya," I stopped and looked at her. "I know it doesn't seem like there's much time left but don't give up!" She looked at me funny, like I was out of my mind.

"It's impossible," she finally replied. "Even if she loves me, we can't be together because if not then there won't be a Chibiusa and the future of Crystal Tokyo would be destroyed. Besides, there isn't any solid proof that she feels the same for me as I do for her. Just little signs here and there but nothing really solid."

"I don't know about that," I said. "But Cyrstal Tokyo doesn't have to be gone. Let's say that you and Usagi-chan did wind up together. What if the future that we know is an illusion of what might have happened so as not to confuse us. You understand?" She looked kind of confused. "Well, think about it. When the senshi went to the future, if they found out that Usagi married some guy from another planet that they hadn't even met yet in the present, wouldn't they be confused? Plus, if Mamoru found out he wasn't going to end up with Usagi, then maybe he would quit being Tuxedo Kamen. That would seriously mess up the present timeline. After all, Endymion was just a hollogram when they went."

"What do you mean hollogram?" she asked. Obviously they hadn't told the Starlights all the details of their journey to the future. I then explained what exactly they said they had saw and then paused and waited for Fighter to reply.

"Oh," Fighter said. "So maybe that hollogram of Endymion that the senshi saw was just to trick them so that they didn't know that we would end up together." Then she chuckled sadly. "Look at me. I'm getting my hopes up too high."

"Don't give up, Seiya," I said. "I just beleive that in the end things will turn out right." She smiled as if to say you're right. I figured that even if Usagi didn't wind up with Seiya that they would still love each other and Seiya would still protect Usagi. Still, I had doubts that they wouldn't be together.

Then there as a light in front of us. It shone a deep purple. "It must be some kind of portal," I said. "It probably leads to the Unknowniverse."

"We'd better call the others," Fighter said. I flipped open my wrist communicator and called everyone. They got there as fast as they could and then we stepped through the portal one by one, hand in hand.

We came out of the other end of the portal not exactly sure where we were. It was dark but as my eyes adjusted I realized that we were in the throne room of Queen Xalia.

"So I finally get to meet the legendary Sailor senshi," a familiar voice said. "Welcome to my throne room."

"Xailia!" I said. "So we finally get to see your face." She was tall and graceful looking but had an evil presence in her eyes. She had waist length indigo hair, much like Rei's style, and indigo eyes. She was in a long red and purple dress.

"I assume you have come to try and defeat me," Xailia laughed. "You may try or just give up now while you're ahead. But I get the first shot. HIYA!!!!" She thrust her hands forward and the Koino Kishi floated off the ground. He was thrown across the room into a wall.

"Kishi!!!" I shouted. Then she moved him across the room back to where she was and sealed him in a purple chamber. "Kishi!!! Kishi!!! Suta-kun!!!!"

Xalia laughed evily. "This is what I get from the army of my sister? A bunch of girls in frily outfits and a boy in Medieval armor?" Then she laughed again.

"Sister?" I questioned. "Who's your sister?"

"Oh that's right," she said. "You're only her counterpart."

"Me?" I pointed to myself. "A counterpart to who?"

"A long time ago, almost 20 years now, there was a planet called Anonamia. I lived on that planet with my little sister two years younger than myself. However we weren't just any children. We were senshi, princesses and extremely important to the solar system. I was Sailor Nomedeplume and my sister, Seiyoku, Sailor Anonymous. We were sworn to defend Anonamia and any other planets that may need our help. And of course we would take over rule of Anonamia once our parents were to pass on.

"I was first in line being the older of the two of us. But I was hungry for power. I wanted to become queen so badly that I plotted to knock off our parents. Unfortunately I was unseccessful. My sister defended the planet but could not save it. Both of our powers combined destroying the planet and everything on it.

"I was sent into this dimension with a portal to the Earth which is how you came in. But I have portals to many other places from this point in my dimension. I gathered an army first then sent for people to find my sister and spy on her. I learned she was on a green planet in another galaxy called Kinmoku-sei. She was training under a new senshi name and later on she trained the Sailor Starlights. But the most important thing I learned was that my sister had a counterpart on Earth that was to be awakened in any danger. And if she were to be awakened she would secretly come down to Earth and guide her."

"So that voice who was telling me what to do in crisis situations was..."

"That's right. My sister, the original Sailor Anonymous and Psuedo, Seiyoku. But if you're expecting help from her now then you can forget it. I've blocked off all the enterances into this throne room with anti-energy sealing. She can't get in here unless she comes in her bodily form and she can't do that without sacrificing half of her life force. She'll never survive." Then she laughed evily again.

My dreams finally made sense. Seiyoku was talking to Kakyuu on Kinmoku-sei about me becoming Sailor Anonymous and Psuedo.

"You monster," Uranus said. Then she ran forward to try and throw a punch at Xalia but when she was a foot away she was shocked by some invisible wall.

"Uranus!" I yelled. "Stop it, Xalia!" "All right," she nonchalantly said. Then she waved a hand and the wall stopped electrocuting her. "I'll just put her out of her misery. HIYA!!!!" She thrust her hands forward again and blasts of yellow light came out of her palms. They shot out at not only Uranus but also at the rest of the outer senshi.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Saturn!" everyone shouted.

"Saturn!!" Chibi Moon ran to her friend. "Hotaru-chan are you ok?"

"Chibiusa-chan," Saturn whispered quietly. "I'm...ok. Just...don't give...up. Win...the battle...for us. We'll see you...again. I...promise." Then she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed until it was as though she was sleeping.

"What did you do to them?!" I cried.

"That was my forever sleep ray," Xalia was proud of herself. "They're alive but they can never be awakened."

"No," Chibi Moon whispered. "Hotaru-chan."

"I'll wipe you out one by one and then leave just me and my counterpart sister," Xalia laughed. "And since you're all only teenagers, this should be a snap!"

"That's all I need for a cue," Mars said. "Mars Flame Sniper!!" Her arrow hit the invisible wall and fell to the ground then fizzled out.

"Oh, fiesty are we?" Xailia pondered for a moment. "Maybe now would be the time to send out my ultimate weapon. Endymion!"

"Hai, Xalia-sama?" Endymion answered.

"Endymion?" I was confused.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was slim and not bad looking. He was in knight's armor but not the same as the Koino Kishi's. He had dark hair and blue eyes. And...he was Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Ha! Mamo-chan?" Endymion said. "I am Endymion. Sworn defender of anything Xalia-sama wants me to defend. And also future king of the Xalian realm."

"Mamo-chan! You were brainwahsed! Let me heal you!" Sailor Moon took out her tier but Endymion just laughed.

"HA! I was never on your side. I'm not brainwashed now and I never was before. I joined the Dark Kingdom by choice and left when I saw that you were winning. I was never having any bad dreams about you, I was working with the Dark Moon and switched back when you were winning. The Death Busters and Dead Moon Circus I helped behind your back. And Galaxia? She only took my Star Seed to show you and was going to bring me back after you were defeated. I was never in America and those letters and calls were made by a robot disguised to sound like me. I can't believe you were so gullible!" He laughed evily.

"How could he?" Fighter was enraged. "How dare you!? After Sailor Moon devots her life to you, calls you everyday, writes you multiple times a week, and keeps her love faithful to you, you do this to her? I won't forgive you!" She ran forward and landed a punch in the face. But Endymion fought back with skill.

"Love is no object in this world," Endymion said. "It means nothing to anyone."

"That's not true!" Sailor Moon cried. "Your love means a lot to me! And the love of others! Please Mamo-chan!"

"I am no longer 'Mamo-chan'," Endymion said. "Now it's time for you all to die."

"Star Serious Laser!!!" Fighter knocked the sword out of Endymion's hands.

"Oh," he said. "So you're not just a senshi."

"Unknown Power Beam!!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

Endymion let out some moans and groans and screams before lying face down on the ground.

"Mamo-chan!!"

"Usako," Endymion whispered. "Gomen."

"Ahh," Xalia sighed. "You've taken out my finest warrior. I congratulate you. But I'm afraid that I can not let you have a prize because you won such a small game. HIYA!!!"

The inner senshi were thrust into the wall with the motion of her hands. Then she blasted them with her sleep ray again and they slowly fell into eternal sleep.

"Mars! Mercury! Venus! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried. She almost collapsed with her eyes full of tears. "Stop. Please stop!! I don't want to lose anymore important people!!"

"Sailor Moon," Mars said. "Usagi...don't give up...just keep going...for...us."

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon cried. "Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Please don't go!!"

"This is horrible!" Chibi Moon said. "I've had enough! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" At first Chibi Moon's pink hearts wouldn't appear but then they started shooting hard and broke the invisible wall. Then they contined to wail Xalia in the face.

"Oh! Ow! Ouch! Stop! Ow! Ow! Enough!!" She used her telepathic powers to slam Chibi Moon into the ground.

"Chibi Moon!" I yelled.

"Chibi Chibi!!" Chibi Chibi's hearts lit up a vibrant pink and she shot a brilliant ray out of them that struck Xalia hard.

"Better than I expected. HIYA!!!" She blasted her rays again and Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi fell to the ground with her sleep ray.

"Chibi Moon! Chibi Chibi!!" Sailor Moon cried and ran to them. "Sailor Moon..." Chibi Moon said. "We'll be back...I...know...it."

"Chibi Moon!!!" Sailor Moon was losing it and I could tell.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!"

Their attacks made Xalia yelp for a minute.

"Fine, Starlights and Sailor Moon, it's your turn," Xalia turned to them. "Say goodbye!" Then she yelled and shot four blasts of her sleep ray at them. Maker and Healer ran as fast as they could but couldn't dodge for long.

"Healer!!!!!!! Maker!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

Fighter was faster. She ran with grace and extreme speed. Then there was a scream. Sailor Moon was about to be attacked.

"Sailor Moon!!! RUN!!!!!" Fighter and I shouted at once. She started to run but the blasts were too fast for her.

"NO!!!!!!!" Fighter shouted and ran in Sailor Moon's direction. Sailor Moon crouched down and closed her eyes. Then Fighter screamed as both the blast meant for her and Sailor Moon hit her hard. Sailor Moon opened her eyes with shock.

"Fighter!!!!!" she screamed as Fighter fell almost lifeless into Sailor Moon's arms. "Fighter!! Fighter, wake up!"

"Odango..." Fighter whispered.

"Why?" Sailor Moon cried. "Why did you do that for me?"

"Why do you still have to ask?" Fighter tried to joke. "I would do anything for you, Odango." She pushed some strands of hair from Sailor Moon's face then brought it down to her's. Fighter leaned up as far as she could and kissed Sailor Moon's cheek.

"Seiya," Sailor Moon was hysterical. "Seiya please. I lost so many people I love. Don't leave me!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!!"

"Odango," Fighter was struggling to speak. "I...just...keep...shining..."

"Seiya," Sailor Moon cried. "Seiya!! Seiya!!!" But it did no use. Fighter started breathing slower and slower and then her breathing became like all the others'. "Seiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I was crying too. Why was Xalia being so cruel? I'm sure that deep inside she could be good but it just needed some help coming out.

"That's enough," I said. "Celestial Power, Make up!! Sailor Moon transform with me."

"No," she said.

"What?!"

"Xalia, you can kill me," she whispered. "There's nothing left for me here."

"But Sailor Moon-"

"No!!! I lost so many people. I give up!! This battle is too hard!! You win, Xalia."

"Sailor Moon you can't. Would Seiya want to see you doing this?"

"That's just the problem!!!" she was shouting. "He's gone!! The rest of the Starlights are gone too!! Plus all the inners, outers and Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi!! This is the end. We can't win."

"Sailor Moon, if you give up then...then..." I tried to think of something that would make her change her mind. _...it's like you lost before you played... _The words came to me in Seiya's voice. It seemed strange but I repeated them. "If you give up, Sailor Moon, then it's like you lost before you played."

Sailor Moon looked at me with a clouded stare. Then she looked back down to Fighter who she had been holding close in her arms. "I hate giving up..." Sailor Moon whispered softly. "You're right. Celestial Power, Make up!!"

I smiled at my friend as she trasnformed and gently laid Fighter's body on the floor.

"Are you ready Sailor Moon?" I asked.

"I've never been more ready," she replied.

"Moon and Star Celestial Crystal Power!!!!"

"It's useless!" Xalia said. "Even with your incredible power you cannot stop me."

"She's right, Annie," said a voice.

"Seiyoku!"

"And in voice and body," she said. I turned for a moment and my jaw almost dropped. She looked just like me only in an adult body. "I can help you. But the only way is to combine our powers because right now I am to weak. My life force was used to come in with a body."

"How can we combine powers?" I asked.

"We will have to become one person. However, we may not be able to separate." She looked a little worried at that.

"Anything for Earth," I said. She gave me a loving smile. Then she reached out her hand and I touched her. Instantly in a flash of magenta light we were morphed into one.

I raised my arms and the senshi around us stood up one by one. Then all their fukus were changed. They looked like Sailor Moon's eternal fuku without the wings and with their respective colors.

The Starlights also stood up but their fukus remained the same. The biggest and best part, the Koino Kishi broke through the chamber and came to stand by me on one side. Sailor Moon stood on my other side. Then Endymion changed to Tuxedo Mask and came to stand by Sailor Moon.

"Xalia," I said. "You were once good. I know it. You can be good again. We can heal you. But only if you want to be healed."

A maroon 'N' appeared on Xalia's forehead. "Yes," she said. "Heal me so that I may live in peace once again. In peace with my sister."

"All right guys," I said. "Let's do this. All together."

"Mercury Eternal Power!!"

"Mars Eternal Power!!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!!"

"Venus Eternal Power!!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!!"

"Moon Eternal Power!!"

"Chibi Eternal Power!!"

"Fighter Star Power!!"

"Healer Star Power!!"

"Maker Star Power!!"

"Moon and Psuedo Celestial Crystal Power!!"

I didn't see much after that because our powers made such an incredible light. When the shine faded Xalia was in a Sailor fuku with a purple theme. "I am Sailor Nomedeplume. I am a sworn defender of the galaxies from now on. Thank you Sailor Moon and Sailor Psuedo."

"It was no problem," I said.

"All people have good in themselves somewhere," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, you just needed a little help finding it," I finished.

"Thank you again," Sailor Nomedeplume said. "I could never have become good again if it weren't for you."

"Hai."


	15. The Happy Ending

We appeared on the rooftoop of Jyuban high school. "We did it," I said. "We won." Sutahito put an arm on my shoulder. I came in close to him, leaning on his warm body.

"Usako!" Mamoru called. He ran over to Usagi and embraced her. "You saved me again. You and Annie-san." He leaned down to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips.

"Mamoru," she said which shocked us all. "Did you really mean what you said? Did you really mean that you always were and always would work with the enemy?"

He got a strange look on his face. A scared look like someone just found out one of his deepest and darkest secrets. "Oh-of-of course not, Usako," he insisted. "I'll always be on the side of good. Protecting you."

"But how can I be sure about that?" Usagi asked. "You're always getting into some kind of trouble or getting brainwashed or 'killed'. I...I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"What?" Mamoru was as surprised as the rest of us.

"When I asked you if you loved me and how you loved me you just said it was great to be with me," Usagi said. "I never really doubted our relationship until then. I had expected a much bigger answer. An answer that swept me off my feet. I never wanted to give you up but over this year and now with this betrayel I realize that my heart belongs to another."

My heart jumped. I was shocked but happy at the same time. I turned to Seiya who couldn't take his eyes off the blonde.

"Someone else?" Mamoru asked. Usagi started to back away and walk towards Seiya. I could and yet couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Seiya," Usagi said. "Do you love me?"

Seiya just stared into her eyes and smiled. "Yes. Of course," he said. "I've never loved anyone more."

Usagi looked up to him and said, "Then I want you to be my boyfriend." Seiya looked as though he were about to faint. I ran behind him to catch him if he needed it.

"Seiya," Usagi continued. "I love you."

"You...you love me?" Seiya was shocked.

"You're my best friend, you've always been there to protect me, and you've been there when I needed someone," Usagi said. "The truth is that I've always been attracted to you. At first, you just reminded me of Mamoru but as time went on and I got to know you for you, I started to fall for you. I pushed you away at first, though, because I thought that it would ruin the future of Earth. And when you left I missed you so much that I couldn't do anything without you popping into my head. There was no one more special to me than you.

"But I was bound to destiny, or so I thought. Mamoru was my only option. Plus, I figured I would never see you again because I didn't really know where you were and you would probably be really busy rebuilding your planet. When you came back I was ecstatic! Finally I would get to see you again and maybe I could finally tell you how I felt. And with Mamoru being gone I figured it would be easier. But still I knew there was no possibiblity of a relationship. And even though it was hard I never confessed. But now that Mamoru-baka has revealed with whom his loyalties lie I feel that there is no better person than you."

Everyone was crying at the sentimental scene. Even the outer senshi had tears (except Haruka of course). Seiya was dumbfounded by the whole thing. It seemed like what Usagi said was sinking in or he was trying to find out if this was reality or not.

Finally he shook his head and Usagi moved closer to him. "I love you, Seiya," she whispered again.

"I...I love you too, Odango," Seiya replied on the verge of sobbing. Then the new couple held each other tightly.

The whole time this was going on Mamoru just stood there like a moron. I looked at him and his face had such a look of confusion that I had to laugh. He looked at me with hatred and then stormed away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "I call upon the power of my planet, send Mamo-baka somewhere where he will never be seen or heard from again!"

Mamoru was lifted into the air by a magenta bubble and disappeared with a popping sound. I was satisfied at last!

"Hold on lover-boy we can't stay here!" Yaten had to ruin the moment.

"We only came so that we could help defeat Xalia. Now we have to return to Kinmoku," Taiki continued.

"No you don't," a voice said. It was Seiyoku. I turned to look for my counterpart but she was in her mystical voice form. "Now that the battle is won and Annie is fully trained my work here is done and I may return to Kinmoku-sei. I'm sure I can cover for all of you, especially with the help of Sailor Nomedeplume."

The three boys smiled to the mysterious voice as if they could see her shining. I took this chance to say goodbye. "Seiyoku."

"Yes?" she said.

"We'll always be part of each other," I said.

"Right," she replied. "So this isn't goodbye. It's see you soon."

I nodded with tears coming to my eyes. Then there was a flash of light and I knew that Surishayu had gone home.

Then I remembered Chibiusa. _What will happen to her now that Mamoru and Usagi are seperated?_ I turned to her and everyone's attention went to her. She started to glow a bright pink. She lifted into the air and started to change. Her hair became longer and her pigtails curlier. Her buns doubled on either side and her eyes turned from red to blue.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru called. "What's happening?"

"I think that Chibiusa is taking on a new appearence with her new father-to-be," I whispered half to myself.

Finally Chibiusa came back to the ground. She looked around at all the wide eyes looking at her. Then she asked, "Michiru-san, may I borrow your mirror?"

She walked over to Michiru who made her mirror appear before her. "Hey, not bad!" Chibiusa smiled. Suddenly her eyes went foggy and she snapped back into reality a minute later. Her memories must have been regenerating as history rewrote itself because of Seiya.

"Seiya!" she ran to him and embrcaed him. "You're such a great father!"

"Well, thank you Chibi-chan," Seiya smiled and said. "And I know you'll make a great daughter." Chibiusa beamed.

Then Chibi Chibi walked over to them and said, "Bye bye!!"

"Where are you going, Chibi Chibi?" I asked.

"Home," she said.

"I'd better be going too," Chibiusa said. "I should check up and see how things are doing in the new future."

I looked to Usagi and Seiya. They were an even deeper red. Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi took hands. "See you in the future, everyone!" Chibiusa said. Then they waved goodbye and Chibiusa used the Cyrstal Key. I guessed that Chibiusa was going to help Chibi Chibi get to wherever she was from before she went back home.

"Well, I've had enough touchy-feely for today," Haruka said. "I say we go on our way."

"Haruka is right," I agreed. "We should get going. It's been a long day and I'm pooped."

We came down from the school roof and the outers got into Haruka's awsome yellow car. We waved goodbye to them as they drove off into the sunset.

Then the inners said that they would walk home together so they could start to catch up on what happened since the Unknowniverse started attacking.

That left just Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Usagi, Sutahito and I to walk the other way home. Finally, we reached the point where we could either go to my and Usagi's houses or Seiya and Sutahito's. I decided I would walk Sutahito home. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten ran ahead of Sutahito and I to go home.

"Annie-chan," Usagi said before we went our separate ways. "I can't thank you enough."

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, you helped save the world and I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Aww," I said. "It was nothing. Really."

"Well, thanks again," Usagi said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye!" I waved and then Sutahito and I headed towards his house.

When we reached the door I turned to face Sutahito. "Suta-kun. You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course," Sutahito replied. "And I love you more than anything in this world."

I smiled and blushed. Sutahito wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me. I moved towards him and our lips met in a never ending kiss.


	16. Epilogue

As with most stories, we all ended up in a happy ending.

Ami went to college for eight years and became a doctor and dated Taiki in secret until one day we found out. Taiki also went to college to be a psychiatrist. Ami and Hotaru worked at a hospital. Hotaru wanted to be a nurse and Ami often helped to tutor her.

Rei trained to be High Priestess of her shrine. She eventually took ownership to the shrine when her grandfather died. Instead of meeting in Usagi's cramped bedroom we would often meet there.

Makoto went to cooking school and became a world class chef. She even had her own TV show on Food Network Japan. It was called 'Cooking Like Lightning' (clever name, right?) and it had recipies that were quick and easy to make.

Minako and Yaten started dating after the attacks and got and came out with a duet CD. They were on the tops of the charts in a week. Their CD was called 'Through Hardship I Found You'.

Haruka went around the world to race against all the legends. She raced this one guy named Speed and boy did he talk fast. Maybe that's how he got his name...

Michiru continued her art and music and became extremely famous. She went on plenty more tours with other famous classical musicians.

Setsuna eventually had to go back to the Time Gates but not until creating a bunch of Sailor Senshi games for the computer based on all the baddies we fought.

Chibiusa came back to visit often and everytime she came back she looked bigger. I even got to meet Helios, who married Chibiusa in the year 3020. Of course we were all invited to the wedding.

We're still not sure where Chibi Chibi went but I'm positive we'll see her again.

What happened to Mamoru you ask? I transported him away, yes, but somehow he ended up in America and became famous...as the FBI's number one most wanted. He decided that since the forces of good turned him down he would join the forces of evil permanately.

As for me, Usagi, Seiya and Sutahito...Well Seiya and Usagi were going to become the king and queen in the future so they really didn't have to do much. They just took some leadership courses in college. Sutahito and I went to college too but didn't really have anything decided to study.

Eventually Crystal Tokyo came to be and the Black Moon attacked but we were ready. When Chibiusa went to the future I made her up to look like the old Chibiusa with the Luna Pen so as to not mess up the past. And it turns out that we had to use the Endymion hologram to fool the senshi when they came to the future. Everything went as it was supposed to and the timeline of the past wasn't altered at all.

Did I ever have to transform again? Well, there were occasional problems here and there but nothing too serious. I did help as much as I could with the Black Moon family but after that I put my brooch away as a keepsake.

As you can clearly see, I never left Tokyo, even when my dad really wanted to move because I knew they would need me here. I also never wanted to leave all the great times I had here with my best friends. I never wanted to leave the memories I had as the Aitosagino, sailor bishoujo senshi, Sailor Anonymous and Sailor Psuedo.


End file.
